Akatsuki's Subordinates
by CRUSH937
Summary: Leader's order: to find suitable ninja to become subordinates and follow in their footsteps. Now, ten young ninja find themselves training under a new sensei, learning the ways of the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1: Ah, snap

**Akatsuki's Subordinates**

**by**

**Yori-Sama**

**A/N: Okay, folks! Let me warn you since now that my story will contain a lot of OC's. I would not have made as many as I did if it were not absolutely mandatory for my story line, and do not worry! Not all of them are going to be girls. I actually spent a lot of time designing them in both the physical and mental department. They even have their own unique backgrounds. First, however, we will meet the ladies, which are all from Konohagakure. I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Ah, Snap

I was nervous. Okay, so maybe a little more than nervous. Maybe I was "shish-in-my-pants" nervous. So what? You would be, too, if this had happened to you! You know what? Let me just start from the beginning.

So I was walking down the old pathway to Konoha, minding my own business, when I notice two figures in the distance. One was a tall man with long, blond hair, and the other was a blazing redhead whose hair was untamed. Both of the men were cloaked, with a design that seemed to ring a bell, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it reminded me of.

"Ah... just... flipping awesome. I told you to take care of it, Deidara! What the hell?" The red-head hollered. The other turned around angrily, his hair flying in every direction. _Now, I know I have seen him around before, but where? _I thought.

"Well excuse _me _for saving both our asses from some stupid ANBU, hm!" The blond shot back. "We almost blew our cover!"

I immediately froze in my tracks and signaled for the others to stop as well. Our squad had been out on an S-ranked mission in the Sound Village, investigating what we believed was Orochimaru's hideout. When we arrived there, however, it seemed recently abandoned. _Stupid Sasuke, _I remembered thinking. _It's all because of him that we had to go on this mission. _I never liked the brat, and I had no idea why all the girls liked him anyway, so maybe I was being biased. I mean, I also agreed with his decision to run away. After all, you could only achieve so much when you are forced to abide by all the rules.

I quickly pushed those thoughts aside as I focused on our new task: reporting to Lady Tsunade. This, however, was standing in our way. We could not just let them do as they pleased. They were definitely up to something. I was thinking of maybe closing in underground using an earth type jutsu. I could finish this without much fuss...

"Hold it right there, you two!" Haruko yelled at the top of her lungs. _Great, _I thought. _There goes my plan._

Unsheathing her two swords, she charged forward forward at full speed. There was no chance for much else. The rest of us, red in the face with embarrassment for our teammate's stupidity, joined her. Mizune unsheathed her two chained katanas, Yuukimimaru brought out her fan, Mai released her pole, and I formed blades at the sides of my arms out of earth chakra as weapons. We all charged at them from different directions. Both men turned to us, their faces filled with exasperation, but it soon turned to interest.

"Yo, Danna! Do you think these ninja will be as weak as the others, hm?" I heard the blond say. "These might just do." The other responded.

I felt a confused look spread across my face, but I decided to consider their words later. I aimed for the blond and attempted to slash at his face. His ice-blue eyes focused on me, and he threw a small clay bird in the air.

_Ah, snap! _I realized with shock. This was Deidara of the Akatsuki we were dealing with. I recognized his beautiful clay works of art at first sight. This is what had inspired me to form my own jutsus. He was just so amazing to me! I know that, as a Konohagakure jounin, I should be ashamed of myself for admiring an S-ranked criminal, but I'm not, and why should I? Many people look up to the ANBU, and they, themselves, are responsible for horrible deeds.

I quickly dodged before it exploded. _Well,_I thought. _He wants to play like that, does he? _I put my hands together and formed a bird of pure chakra. My explosives were similar to Deidara's, but I required no clay. This seemed to catch his eye.

My chakra bird exploded with a loud "bang", creating a massive crater in the battle field. The noise must have alerted nearby ninja, because I heard far-off voices. Deidara had managed to dodge, but very narrowly. His cloak was slightly singed.

His eyes were wide with amusement, and a smile was creeping up on his lips. Through the haze that my explosion left behind, Deidara looked over to his partner, nodded, and said, "Are you ready, Sasori no Danna, hm?" I noticed that he had his hands put together, and was now molding something.

"Of course." Sasori responded simply, pulling out a scroll and scooping up what looked like a pile of wood. "I'm always ready, dimwit. Just don't kill them."

My teammates were on either side of me, waiting for what was about to happen. All of them were fired up. Haruko was literally on fire, as it danced around her body. Water was twisting rapidly in the form of chains around Mizune, and wind was rotating around Yuukimimaru, her giant, white and blue fan at ready. Mai was at my right, lightning coursing through her veins and onto her weapon. I was surprised that her purple skirt and short top didn't burn up, let alone all that mesh material and thigh-high boots covering the rest of her body. The only thing that seemed affected by her lightning chakra in her body was her waist-length, light lavender hair, which she swore was natural. Most of it was on end in the back.

That was beside the point, however. I brushed my golden brown bangs out of my face and straightened my glasses. My hair was short, but it _still_ managed to find ways of giving me hell!

Before I could fully brace myself for what was about to happen, I saw a blinding flash. _Dang it,_ I thought. I was too late. I had planned to instruct Mai to set up a lightning type barrier to block Deidara's attack. His chakra was earth: weak against lightning. I knew this much about him from constant research on my idol. What? That's not considered stalking when you're a ninja! That's research! Oh, no. Now I sound like Jiraya.

My eyes widened in complete awe. It was just so overwhelmingly beautiful how his art so closely resembled life. It was so fleeting, so fragile, but could still leave its mark that it did, in fact, exist. The next moment, however, was spent in utter darkness.

**A/N: So, yeah! Reviews are very welcome. If you have any suggestions, I will be glad to consider them! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend Or Foe?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, kiddos! Much thanks to the ONE person who reviewed and the two who decided to follow my story... a little depressing, but hey! One review is one review, and one fave is one fave! I do not own Naruto (or I would not be writing this right now). Oh, and just so you people know, I already have 15 chapters written out, and I will be updating every day... or at least trying to! Enjoy, and R&R! PS Make sure you at least make it to chapter 9, and if my writing skills are that bad, then skip. Poor Yuuma, but that chapter, in my opinion, is _hilarious!_**

(Yori's POV)

I slowly regained consciousness, and found myself at somebody's feet. I squirmed a little, but found out that I could not move. There was a strange clay creature wrapped around me, restraining my movement; one of Deidara's works.

"Congrats, hm. You are the first to wake up." Deidara said, and my face jerked upwards to face his. Our eyes locked for about a second before I turned away, a blush beginning to become visible at my cheeks. His eyes, for a moment, seemed to be looking into me rather than at me. I noticed just then that I was aboard a giant bird: another one of Deidara's grand works. I felt the smooth, cool surface in complete awe.

I then felt him sit down behind me, and my pulse raced faster, if physically possible. I was in deep trouble now. This was the Akatsuki, , so why was I still in one piece? My ashes should have been scattered all over the place by now, blown up by Deidara's art! (Not that I wanted to be!) What did they want with us? Us? Where were the others? I searched the marvelous artwork frantically, looking for the others.

"Don't worry, hm. Your little friends are in the back, and in the other bird with Danna." He said, almost as if on queue. I spun around around the best way I could, looking for them, but I came face-to-face with Deidara instead.

He eyed me with mounding curiosity, a smirk playing at his lips. " I saw what you did back there, hm. _That _was art, yeah."

Not for the first time, I desperately wished that I wasn't the type to blush so easily. Instead of granting my wish, my face flamed up like the burning sun, and I was half-way through fainting, until I happened to peek over the criminal's shoulder and spotted Haruko Yamazaki, tied up and shoved at the end of the bird. In other words, she was rolled up on the tail. Her head lolled dangerously around, drool dripping at the edges of her mouth. As always, she had a goofy expression plastered on her face, and her orange-red, wavy hair was whipping in every direction. Her yellow top, which was held up by two green straps that created an X over her chest, was heavily singed. So was her green obi, her yellow slitted skirt, and her green short tights.

I studied my own clothes, and noted that they were also badly burned. My sleeveless, khaki coat had numerous burns, along with my calve-high boots. My black tee-shirt, mesh shirt, shorts, and glasses remained untouched, much to my fortune.

_Marvelous_, I thought. _We were knocked out by an explosion._

"Hello, hm! Are you mute or something? Answer me, yeah? Or I might change my mind about using you!" These words caught my attention.

"What do you mean?' I meant to sound fierce, but a weak voice responded. Irritation was present, so that's a plus, right?

"Well, I was going to wait until all of you were awake so that I would not have to explain things twice, but whatever, hm." He answered in a way that made me melt on the spot. Wait... WHAT? Did I just say that? Okay, fine! So he's my type, and what?

"I am pretty sure you are aware that I am a member of the Akatsuki." He continued, holding up his cloak, which he had taken off. I noticed that we had the exact same style of shirt on. Copy-cat! I nodded.

"Well, we were on a mission to find new recruits, hm. You will be required to pass a test. If you pass, you will become subordinate to a member, such as I, hm." He suddenly turned his view from his nails, which obviously needed re-polishing. "That is, _if_ you are willing to sever all bonds with your village."

I froze as his words kept ringing inside my head. _No, Yori, _a voice ordered. _You are an honorable Konohagakure jounin._ I considered these words for a few seconds. True, but at this point, I was going to get killed if I refused. I had, on the other hand, been thinking about going my separate ways for quite a while. Like I said before, you can only achieve so much when you are forced to abide by all the rules.

So, in my case, is the Akatsuki a friend, or a foe? My face was contorted in thought, until I heard another voice. "Earth to Yori, hm! Do you read me? What is your decision, hm?" Deidara yelled, his face centimeters away from mine; much too close for comfort! I fell back.

"H-how do you know my name?" I questioned, stuttering.

"Oh, puh-lease, hm! It's no secret! Back in Iwagakure, we know you as 'Little Dei'. They keep saying that you trained under me and stuff. That is why you caught my eye when you made that chakra bird explode."

I blushed once again, but straightened up. "Fine," I decided. "I was planning on leaving the village one day, anyway. Er... but I don't know about the others. They won't understand so easily. Well, Yuukimimaru would. She had planned to do the same thing." It was true. I wanted to cut my ties with Konohagakure ever since Tsunade entered office. Many laws changed under her rule, making sure all the dangerous jutsus were sealed away. She only allowed her favorites access to them, like that pink thing, Sakura. Since the old bat didn't like me, she never let me near one. The last jutsu I ever got my hands on was the ability to mold chakra.

Yuukimimaru also felt the same way. She also wanted to run away to prefect her skills. I could not blame her. That little fourteen-year-old had mastered basically everything at her disposal by the age of ten. She also felt threatened, and thought that she was still not strong enough. It was true. Her entire clan had been murdered during an incident with the ANBU. Her clan, though innocent, had been convicted of spying for foreign villages. The person who was responsible was an old enemy of her father, a man named Kichirou, and he wanted him and his entire family dead, but he lacked power. Kichirou was never caught for his lie due to the fact that he ran off to another village. Even as Yuukimimaru turned eleven, she was limited to what she was allowed to learn. The only reason that she even managed to survive was that she managed to attach herself to an ANBU member's leg, who knew that she couldn't have possibly been involved. She was four at the time. However, even after they found out that the Takahashi clan was innocent, they still deprived her of knowledge, thinking she would want revenge.

Because of all this, she always feared for her life. That Kichirou maniac was still at large, and he knew she had survived. Yuukimimaru wanted to hone every skill she could, not for revenge, but for protection. She did not seek revenge because she knew that was never the way. Revenge only brought more hate to the world. This was her chance to break it.

However, if she was attacked, she was not planning on getting killed. That was where I stepped into her life. Even though I was fourteen at the time when she turned eleven and tried to run away, I promised I would never let anything happen to her. I raised her as my own child. I promised that one day, we would run away together and become so strong, that nothing could stop us. That day was finally here. Akatsuki was a friend, not a foe.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it! This is what I meant by working my butt off on their backgrounds. They are all filled with drama! Hoo-rah!**


	3. Chapter 3: When The Loyal Betray

Chapter 3: When The Loyal Betray

**A/N: Oh, yeah! Time to update! Eh... poor little brother! He broke his arm and he's throwing up because of the pain as I write this... Pray for him, will ya? Anyway... I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

(Haruko's POV)

My eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing that came to my mind was, "What the _hell _happened?" I looked over my singed clothes and decided that I must have been in an explosion. With horror, I soon realized that I was wrapped up in a birds tail. The bird was smooth, cool, and... made of clay?

I began to thrash around, screaming at the top of my lungs. "Help! I've been kidnapped!" I yelled. "Haruko! Shut up!" A very angry Yori walked over to me and slapped me up side the head. "It's okay!"

At this, I became utterly confused. "Look, I know that you are not going to take this lightly, but here it goes. To put things blunt, we are being forced to cut our ties with Konohagakure. Otherwise, we die. We will join Akatsuki as subordinates and future members."

"WHAT!" I hollered, utterly shocked. "What do you mean! We are leaf village shinobi! We must not even THINK about such things!" I was beginning to get red in the face. Hearing my words, she only got angrier.

"Look! Considering you are the one who put us in this mess, you are lucky! I was planning to sneak attack! We might have had gotten them, but nooo! You had to be the hot-head that you are and ruin everything!" She retorted. Boy, she sure knew how to hit where it hurt.

"Besides! The leaf village was holding us back! This is our chance to cut our losses! Plus, it's not as if we have a choice. These ninjas are stronger than us. They'll kill us if we refuse!"

Tears threatened to fall out from my eyes, but I held them back. Only weaklings cry in front of others! It hurt to admit it, but konohagakure _was_ getting shadier with every day that went by. The incident with the Takahashi clan was solid proof. Things were getting corrupt.

I spent a few minutes in silence, mulling this over. _What would my parents say?_ Oh, right. I had no parents. They were used as decoys during the kyuubi attack and died. A raging fire was awoken inside of me. _No,_I scolded myself. _It had to be done for the better of many more people than just two. But what would Katsuhiko say?_ That would be easy to answer. He was a rouge ninja, driven to the brink of insanity. He had escaped Konoha in a fit of rage with what little sanity he still had left. My brother had been experimented on by the ANBU. That did it! I was going to join Akatsuki.

"Fine!" I blurted out suddenly. "I'll join." Yori eyed me with a knowing look spread across her face. She knew exactly what had caused m,y change of heart. She had been with me that day that my brother escaped.

**~Flash back~**

_ "Katsuhiko, brother, don't leave me!"_

_ "Sorry Haruko. These people... are horrid people. They have driven me to the pits of Hell and back"_

_ Katsuhiko removed his cloak to show his bare chest with countless scars and punctures due to many surgeries and injections._

_ Yori hugged Haruko, who was sobbing and trying to get to her brother to hold him back. "No" She said to her. "Don't you see?"_

_ ANBU began to appear in the distance, and Yori started to panic. Turning to Katsuhiko, she yelled, "Run, Katsuhiko! Run!"_

_ A wave of kunai and shuriken head straight for Haruko's brother, but they go right through him. He disappeared in a puff of fire._

_ A voice echoed through the night. "Run, Haruko. Run when you get the chance. Run, and don't ever look back. Join me."_

**~End of flashback~**

"Today is that day." I cried, my voice wavering. I took a deep breath, and was surprised to find tears pouring from my eyes. All this time, I had been so loyal to Konoha. Even when the third hokage stuck me in the squad that I was in, a squad made up of the village's biggest outcasts, I had remained so loyal. I've had enough of that.

I struggled, desperate to dry my tears. As if on queue, the bird's tail let me go, and my hands hurried to dry them. Yori sat down next to me, placing her arm around my shoulder. "I hope the others can understand." She whispered. "I hope." I agreed. A few seconds later, a blond woman turned towards us. Wait... woman or man?

"Oh, I'm sorry Deidara-San. I guess we got lost in our own little world." Yori apologized. Deidara? That was a male name.

Yori was about to stand up when Deidara plopped himself/ herself down next to her instead. "Well, so far, two of you are in for sure, hm." He declared in a manly voice. He was a man. _I fell so ashamed of myself now,_ I thought.

"Yuukimimaru, too." Yori claimed. I told you: I even promised we would run away together one day."

"Oh, yeah, hm. Forgot..." He answered. I could tell by the way he looked at her that she had a new admirer on her hands. Too bad that this girl's skull was as thick as a dictionary when it came to these types of things. However, I noticed that she liked him quite a bit, too. Maybe it wouldn't take her as long to figure out as usual.

I smiled to myself. Maybe this was the best thing that could have happened. The ANBU had been demanding regular check ups on me lately. I was getting scared that they would replace my brother with me!

A shiver crawled up my spine and every hair stood on end in the back of my neck at the thought. The only useful thing that came out of all those experiments was that he gained the ability to turn into fire at will, but that was it. It was not worth all the hell they put him through.

Sensing this, Yori put her arm around me again, which, let me tell you, coming from a person such as Yori, was very reassuring. She had always been at my side, guiding me the life's many challenges. She was my bridge through every dark, frightening pit. She was the person I put my trust in. I guess it was meant to be. Trust was her name.

I could tell that this was definitely going somewhere positive. Relaxing, I thought, _When the loyal betray, it is destiny. This is my destiny: to mend the wounds of this earth via the Akatsuki. That is their goal, is it not?_

However, my dreams were cut short by a cry that made me think, _Dang! Don't bust a lung!_ "Looks like your little friends finally decided to wake up, hm." Deidara commented. Yori and I exchanged nervous glances.

**A/N: Ooh! Watching the Maury show! Oh, yeah! It's good! Anyway... yeah! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!...**

**And he is NOT the father! OH NOEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4: Descisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

**A/N: Mk... I'm doing this right now mostly because of Evyen! I'm talking to her right now! Well, PMing, at least! I do not own Naruto. I don't own Punk'd, either.**

(Yuukimimaru's POV)

I woke with a start, and a hysterical Mizune screaming her head off like her life depended on it. I was about to slap her upside the head, when I realized I couldn't move. I, however, kept calm. It was no use loosing my head over this like a certain someone- **cough** Mizune **cough**- was doing.

"Shut the hell up, Mizune!" I was about to say, but somebody else voiced that for me. Mai lay next to us, also tied up. Now, what could have gotten us into this mess? Oh, yeah! It was an explosion and Haruko's big mouth. That would explain why my clothes were singed.

To top it all off, lets just say that I wasn't in the most comfortable position. Somehow, I was more or less slanting in a way that I was putting all the pressure on my head. Sure, the blood might have been rushing towards my head, but that wasn't the main problem. For a fourteen-year-old, I had quite a bust, and this position was NOT HELPING! Neither was the fact that I wore a while, long sleeve shirt that started exactly at my shoulders. It showed off a lot of my chest area, but stopped before it got to my bust. My navy blue short- shorts only added to the problem. Maybe I should have went with pants instead of shorts and white leg warmers.

My legs were up, and guess were I found that dang red-head looking? I felt my face heat up in frustration and embarrassment, as he abruptly turned away. "Hentai! You pervert!" I almost broke through the bonds, which seemed to be made of clay. However, I heard my name being called.

"You guys are finally awake!" Yori shouted from another bird, exactly like the one we were on. "Hey! How come you guys are not tied up?" Mizune called, proceeding to bite at her bonds.

"We're special!" Haruko teased. I sat up as best I could, and looked expectantly at Yori for an explanation. The explanation, however, did not come from her. It came from Hentai-Sempai.

"Okay, here's the thing. I, Sasori, and Deidara are part of the Akatsuki." Well, that was obvious. The cloaks gave them away. "We were sent to find candidates to recruit as subordinates. You will be required to pass a test and cut your ties with your village."

"WHAT!" Spat Mizune. "Now way!Yori, a worried look plastered on her face, yelled out to us. "But Mizune! Konoha is getting more and more corrupt by the day! It will only hold us back! Besides, if you don't, they'll kill you!"

Mizune allowed panic to flow into her once again. I, however, stepped up. "Well, I'm definitely in. What about you, Mai?"

"Pshaw! I am so in!" She answered. We all turned to Mizune.

"You're kidding, right?" She questioned nervously, as if expecting to be on Punk'd. When we all shook our heads seriously, she let out a squeak, about to go into a nervous break down. She took bit harder than the rest of us. She actually had family in Konoha that cared about her. All the rest of us had no on left but each other, which was the reason for our easy decision. I had my whole clan killed by the ANBU, and Mai and her clan just despised one another. She had killed her father in a fit of rage not too long ago, and now everyone hated her. The only person she had actually cared about was her mother, and her father had murdered her when drunk. It made sense that she would want to take this chance to get away. Then, she could play it off as if we were kidnapped, which we were. Maybe they would even think we were dead.

"B-but what about my cousin, Etsuko! What would she say? She loves Konoha!" Mizune babbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh, Mizune!" I said harshly. I always did like the truth cold. It's just who I am. Don't judge me. "you know that's not true! Do you honestly think that Etsuko loves Konoha? She was just a test subject, like Katsuhiko!" it was all true. They didn't get far with her, though. They gave her about five needles at the same time, and it sucked all of her chakra, leaving her disabled, and they tossed her aside. Now, she has to be connected to life support machines until she dies. Did she honestly think that she still loved Konoha after all that?

The only reason that the poor woman even talked about Konoha without damning it to Hell was because all of the pain medication. She couldn't even recognize anyone anymore. It was like the people in their last few days who had cancer and had been medicated with pain killers. The only person she even recognized in the slightest bit was Mizune.

Whenever she said that Konohagakure was so great, I always knew it was the medication talking. That woman despised Konoha deep down. It was so obvious, it was disgusting.

"B-but she always said... that she was glad to have taken that experiment, and she says that she is glad that she was able to do this for her village. She is glad to be the way she is, and-!" Mizune cut her rambling. In a matter of seconds her face was contorted in such way that the look itself seemed to be screaming _Bloody Murder. 'Oh my gosh..." S_he whispered. Mizune's senses had finally caught up with her.

"Forget this! I'll join!' Mizune shouted with overflowing enthusiasm. She reminded me a lot of Gai, one of the few decent people left in Konoha.

"Smashing." Sasori responded, his voice indifferent. With that, our bonds collapsed, and we were free to move around. _Now, to get back at Hentai-Sempai! _I thought.

**A/N: LOLZ! That is what I call one of my friends because she is so flippin' perverted! If you are reading this, Hentai-Sempai, then call me later! I was going to call you... but then I started writing this! Mate ne, and as always, reviews are very welcome! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Puppets And Clay

Chapter 5: Of Puppets And Clay

**A/N: Blah... I was getting lazy today, but here it is! Chapter five, folks! I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!**

(Yuukimimaru's POV)

When Hentai-Sempai turned around, I sneaked up behind him, oh, so quietly. I raised my fist, ready to knock him on the head, when something caught my eye: a pile of wood that could have once been a puppet.

I plopped myself down next to him in sudden interest. "What'cha got there, Hentai-Sempai?" I asked.

"My puppet Hiruko. That blond idiot over there broke it." He replied, casting an angry look in his partner's direction.

"How did he brake it? It seems to have been made strong enough." I wondered out loud, picking up what looked like an arm. Sasori probably would have gotten annoyed by now, but seeing as I had taken interest in his puppet, he answered willingly.

"The baka blew it up." He said, with a tone that showed he really loved his Hiruko, and a strong sense of irritation.

"Ooh, that's going to take a while to fix. Seriously, I can tell this used to be a fine puppet. Artwork of such magnificence should last an eternity. Poor Hiruko. It met its end too soon." I said sadly. It really was a shame. I wasn't a puppeteer, but I had always been interested, so I understood the problem.

At this, Sasori perked his head up and gave me a smile. It was, in a word, _creepy. _It sounded like a bunch of doors creaking open that have not been oiled in years, as if he hadn't smiled in ages! Wait... sounded? Whatever. The point is, I piqued his interest.

"Well, it is going to be pretty hard, but I'm sure we can still fix it." He said. We? "It might need new parts, though." some of the limbs were completely burnt to ash.

I proceeded to put down the arm, and pick up the head, but I almost dropped it when I remembered what I actually came here to do. I gently put it back down, balled my fist, and gave him a good, hard knock on the head.

"Hey! What the- What was that for?" He wailed, looking like he was about to punch me. Who knows? He might have, if it were not for Deidara.

"Oi! Sasori, no Danna! Now that they have agreed to join, we can't hurt them, hm!" He warned. "That is, unless you feel like going all the way back to look for new ninja. We are more than half way there, hm!"

Sasori gave a frustrated and annoyed look. "Argh! Fine!" He turned his back and sat back down in silence. I was the one to brake it.

"Well, that's what you get, for being a hentai!" I wailed. Sasori twitched on the spot and turned around to look at me. He had not blushed, but his face had shame written all over it.

"You still have not forgotten that, have you?" He questioned in a weak voice.

"Nope." I said simply in response, trying to pull off a look of complete disgust. However, every time I looked into his eyes, which mind you, were the exact same shade of hazel as mine, I seemed to get lost. Of course, he quickly noticed this.

Sasori smirked, and I almost felt the need to hyperventilate._ Keep it together, Yuuki! _I thought desperately. However, I was dragged away from my thoughts by loud explosions to my right. You guessed it: Yori and Deidara showing off their art. Again, for the millionth time. At least, Yori always did. I turned to see a blue chakra filled bird flying into the distance. Once it was a few yards away, it exploded.

'I don't understand." I blurted out. Sasori eyed me with curiosity. Whoops. I had not meant to voice that. Thinking that I might as well finish my sentences, I continued. "I mean, I understand how that could be affective in battle, but how in this world is it _art? _It explodes, and not a trace is left for the future generations to admire!" Sasori nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right. Art should be eternal, but apparently, my idiot partner doesn't understand that. Finally! Someone who does!" He looked at me like he could have hugged me. _I would welcome that._

(Yori's POV)

"Oi, I heard that, hm!" Deidara called angrily. "And for your information, art is not supposed to be eternal! It is supposed to be fleeting! It is _not _supposed to be left in this world to rot and lose its beauty!"

"Besides," I pipped in, "this kind of art resembles life, and how it is so fragile. Life is only beautiful because it is so delicate! It can be here one moment, and be gone the next. Life is not eternal, and neither is true art!" Deidara turned to me, impressed.

"Yori-Chan! You really do understand art!" I blushed deeply. I could tell that we were going to get along. Apparently, so were Yuukimimaru and Sasori.

"No, no, Yori! You've got it all wrong!" She said. "Art is eternal; meant to last. Just because it is left long in the future for the following generations to acknowledge doesn't mean it has to rot!"

"But it most likely will!" I countered. "Eternity is impossible in this world." We went on like this for a long period of time, until it was dark all around. The air was chilly, and it began to sprinkle.

"So, you see? It stands to reason that art should represent life, hm!" Deidara yelled across to the others. We had gone on like this for so long, that I expected it to just keep going. _This is pointless, _I thought. _Those dimwits will never understand true art._

"Hey! Look! The hideout!" Sasori pointed out, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked down at the ground. All I saw was a barren wasteland with numerous boulders; a perfect place for training. I was getting excited, but where was their base?

Deidara's clay bird landed smoothly on the ground, and we all jumped off. Sasori told everyone to follow him as we headed towards a particularly large boulder. He made a series of hand seals, and the boulder began to move to the side. Under it was a metal trap door. Sasori placed his hand on it, inserted chakra, and it also moved to reveal a fleet of stairs going underground.. He entered, and the others followed. I was about to do the same, when I felt a hand at my shoulder.

"You want to stay outside with me for a while to watch my sculptures explode, hm?" Deidara asked. I nodded, a huge smile spreading across my lips. The two beautiful works of art took off into the air. Deidara raised his right hand up to his lips, formed a hand seal, and cried, "Katsu!"

With that, the marvelous clay sculptures burst into an ever-changing nebula that would only last a couple of seconds, just like life. Satisfied, we made our way down the stairs, and the door shut behind us. His hand was still at my shoulder. I could have fainted at his touch.

**A/N: So yep! Here it is, folks! Chapter five! Appreciate it! I felt _sooo_ _lazy_, but I do it for you (and a certain crazy little chibi girl *cough* Genesis *cough* who will eat me alive if I don't update)! Reviews (hmm... those would be nice) are more than welcome, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6: And So The Fray Begins

Chapter 6: And So The Fray Begins

**A/N: Thank you for the suggestion, Seth Morningstar! I think I will keep one of my characters the way he is, though, because that is how most Mist Village ninja are. I will introduce him in this chapter! You'll see. Anyway, I don't have enough time to read the whole story on battle scenes you suggested, but I will get to it! Meanwhile, I will have to stay with this one. I do not own Naruto, just my OC's, and I think you can also tell which jutsus are mine. Enjoy, and stop badgering me Genesis! I'll write when I wanna! You should have read it at the party! Bleh! *Sticks out tongue***

(Mai's POV)

Once the trap door was shut, everything went pitch black. I _hate_ the dark. Apparently, so did our blond captor. "Dang Itachi, hm! He didn't light the torches even though he knew we were coming!" Deidara noted angrily.

As if by instinct, I exerted lightning type chakra through my hand. It illuminated the room with a bright, electric blue glow. "Problem solved. Quit your b****ing." I heard Sasori call.

"Oh, shut your f***ing mouth, _Danna_, hm! You're the one whose always b****ing. 'You're late, you're late', hm!"

"I suggest you watch your mouth, brat, or your sculptures wont be the only deformed-ass thing around." Threatened Sasori.

"I dare you to _try_, hm." Retorted the blond, narrowing his eyes. Within a matter of seconds, the two were inches away from each other, thrashing about in Yuukimimaru and Yori's grip.

"Let… me… go!" Demanded the red- head.

"Let me at him, hm! I'm tired of his bullshit!" Deidara exclaimed. Both Yori and Yuuki, however, knew better. They would kill each other; rip each other to a million shreds.

After several minutes of holding them back, they all tired out. We trudged down the rest of the stairs in silence. When we finally got to the end of the staircase, we came to a large clearing with a ceiling that was so high up, that all you saw was a big, black hole. By the look of the ground, it was obviously meant for a battlefield. From the light being given off by a huge torch in the center, I could make out the Akatsuki, along with other ninja. They were obviously in the same situation we were.

The shinobi were from many different villages, but we were the only ones from Konoha. Every other captured kunoichi eyed us with loathing. The Leaf did not have many friends. _Thank you, Sasuke, _I thought. It was all his fault. He had been out and about, causing havoc in every village when he got the chance, that disgusting snake man, Orochimaru, at his side watching everything. We would have stopped him a long time ago, but a certain nine- tailed brat would not let us. It is actions like these, letting your emotions for others get in the way, that caused the biggest problems, and then they go and call themselves _ninja!_ Oh, I knew it well. For this, many villages despised us.

A man with spiky orange hair, whose face was heavily pierced, stepped up. "I expect that your captors have already explained why you are here. You will be put to the test. The last ten standing will become subordinates." He said, not even bothering to introduce himself. I guess he did not want to waste his breath on those who wouldn't live. "Now, begin."

Immediately, we all got into combat positions, brandishing our weapons, which had generously been picked up by Deidara and Sasori. Just as I had expected, all of the other ninja went straight for us. In other words, it was just about five to fifty. There were so many other shinobi on the battlefield, that it was exceedingly difficult.

I exerted chakra into my pole and wielded it all around, knocking out at least four or five ninja. I could see Mizune from the corner of my eye in her black and blue kimono top, and her long, slit skirt. Her waist- length, blond hair whipped in every direction, and her skin was a golden brown blur as she tore the life from her opponents with her chained katanas. They we rookies compared to us.

While she was locked in combat with a more skilled ninja, probably a jounin, another began to creep up on Mizune. "Oh, no you don't." I muttered under my breath. I gathered chakra on my fist, creating a technique I learned from Kakashi, one of the few people who I actually liked. It was the chidori. I hit him square in the face with this powerful move. To my surprise, however, my attack didn't affect him as much as I thought it would. Apparently, he was lightning type, too.

_You want to play like that? _I mused. _I'll just switch to my other chakra. _Almost all of my group had two chakras. Yori had earth and wind, Haruko had fire and earth, and I had lightning and water.

I switched my chakra to water, and it coursed onto my weapon. I noticed that he also put chakra into his weapon: spiked, brass knuckles. His spiky, blond hair, which oddly resembled both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, swung forward as he delivered a strong punch, which I was lucky enough to catch with my pole. With my free hand, I punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. The shinobi, evidently from the village hidden in the waterfalls (he had the sign written largely on his vest), tore his facemask off. The black cloth fell to the ground to reveal a heavily scarred face. Everything from the nose down could hardly be _called_ a face. I decided to move in for the kill.

"Water Prison no Jutsu!" I heard someone yell. Before I knew it, I was stuck in a ball of water, denying me breath. "What are you waiting for, Akitou? Run!" It was a feminine voice. I turned to face a girl who looked very much like the other, with the exception of the scarred face. Everything else about them was similar, from the odd, blond hair to the short face.

When my actions resulted in many vain attempts to brake the jutsu, Haruko stepped in. Wielding her two flaming swords, she drove one right through the offender's heart. Her eyes went wide, and the jutsu broke.

Coughing up the water I swallowed after I had run out of breath, I scrambled up to my feet. "Thanks, Haruko." I called, and proceeded to knock out five more ninja, most of them from the Sand Village, with a discharge of electricity I called, "Thousand Bolts no Jutsu".

"You! You killed my sister!" A voice cried. I felt a strong, sharp fist collide with the left side of my face, leaving a gash across my cheek, and I fell to the ground. I turned to see the same blond kunoichi in gear similar to an ANBU member.

"I didn't kill your sister!" I blurted out, rushing to my feet.

"You as good as did!" He cried. His deep blue eyes were filled with tears. He clenched his fists and released them, forming a ball of chakra that resembled the rasengan, but with lightning and wind chakra. Who knows? Maybe it was, but I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. All I knew was that if I got hit with it, I was nothing but a goner. I put my pole away, and made a series of had signs. A disk formed at my outstretched arms, and a wave of lightning and water chakra erupted from it. This was my special, "Lightning Wave no Jutsu".

He narrowly dodged, but ran smack into an Iwagakure kunoichi in a white kimono top. It was decorated in what looked like blades of grass on the sides of the sleeves, and his sweats had the same design. He had short, curled at the tip, dark brown hair, and his eyes flashed neon green as he whipped out his katana, ready to strike.

I took the chance to look around the battlefield for the rest of my team. To my right, Mizune and Haruko were watching each other's back, fighting a three man squad from the star village. One was holding a weapon, which was similar to my pole; only it had blades at the ends. He was dressed in a mesh shirt, a cut-off and unbuttoned red top with long sleeves, and sweats to match. His long, spiky, silver hair swung back and forth as he wielded his weapon, which my teammates were not quite able to dodge. They had many small cuts on their arms.

To my left was a very focused Yuukimimaru battling two kunoichi: one from the Sound and the other from the Mist. They had, apparently, made an alliance. The sound Village ninja was wearing all lavender coat and sweats, wielding two fans half the size of Yuuki's. Her short, blonde hair was tied into a low, half ponytail, with her bangs covering her left eye. She resembled Deidara a little, only a girl version. I noticed that she was using her fans to cause gusts, or as blades.

The mist ninja was dressed in black and blue clothing consisting on a sleeveless shirt, arm warmers, scarf, and cow-print pants. His aqua blue hair was styled like an Akatsuki member I saw earlier. He even also used a sword, except it wasn't bandaged. Then again, nearly all Mist ninja did.

I was about to come to her aid, when I found myself next to a very exasperated Yori. "Argh! There are still too many! I want this to end already!" She wailed. My partner soon began forming a series of complicated hand seals, and chakra began to seep out of her palm, molding into a huge phoenix.

"Yuuki, Mai, Haruko, Mizune! Out of the way!" She ordered at the top of her lungs as her creation took off. Every one of our teammates immediately dropped what they were doing and hurried over to the furthest corner of the battlefield. I set up a lightning type barrier, seeing as she was using earth.

The others I had described also took the hint and protected themselves just in time. Half a second later, they would have been reduced to ash. A blinding flash marked the last of the fray, or so I thought. Beside us, there were only seven survivors, one of which was bleeding out. His skin was all torn off, and his bones popped up in several odd angles. However, he was still standing, and holding a kunai.

Yori, who had her back turned, did not see when he had charged behind her, ready to kill. All of a sudden, a dark blade flew past Yori and struck the man on his head, going all the way through: a gruesome sight. He fell back, and the kunai clattered to the ground.

When I became brave enough to move an inch from my spot, I turned to see the same pierced man with orange hair holding an identical blade. "He was dead anyway." He said simply. _Whoa… this guy is hard-core, _I thought.

As I looked around the battlefield, I saw everything destroyed, and Deidara applauding, obviously excited from the earlier display. "I've _so_ got dibs on her, hm!" Yelled Deidara. Yori blushed scarlet and suddenly became very interested in the floor.

**A/N: I really wanted to rate in T, because nothing _too_ bad comes out, but since there is murder involved, too bad. It will be rated M from now on. The worst thing that will come out in my fic is this type of stuff. NOTHING SEXUAL! Oh, and after this chapter, I will not be able to update until Tuesday. Sorry! I'm going on vacation. We leave today. **


	7. Chapter 7: Selection And Introduction

Chapter 7: Selection And Introduction

**A/N: Hoo rah, baby! Yori- Sama's back from vacation! Here's chapter 7, folks! I do not own Naruto, Ebenezer Scrooge, or the Twilight Zone. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**

(Yori's POV)

"Well… I guess that's settled, then." The leader muttered. "Yori, go to Deidara. He will be your new sensei from now on." I nervously made my way towards him, wondering how he knew my name. Deidara stood proud and tall next to me. I, on the other hand, was worn from that last stunt. Plus, I was so close to getting killed!

I watched the others as they were picked out as subordinates by the other Akatsuki members. Sasori picked Yuuki, as I knew he would. Like Deidara, he, too, looked like the proud type. The only difference was that _his_ subordinate wasn't sweating blood! Our masters locked gazes, but instead of the partner sort of look that came from working together for so long, I could feel death waves.

The leader, who finally introduced himself as Pein, called out Akatsuki members to take their pick. He, himself, took the remaining Star Village ninja, Masaaki Kuroki. "Tobi, choose." He said, but my sensei interrupted. "But Tobi isn't part of the Akatsuki yet!" Pein glared at him, and responded, "Well, he helps with the beast extractions, so that makes him a member," Tobi, a man with an orange, swirled mask, started going nuts, and saying, "Thank you Pein-Sama! Tobi is a good boy!" Everyone, including the leader, slowly backed away. He ended up choosing the Iwagakure ninja, Yuuma Kai, because of his skill with genjutsu.

Itachi chose Haruko, because of her affinity with fire techniques. Konan took the Sound Village ninja, Madoka Mori, which to my surprise, was a man! I could have sworn he was a girl! He walked over proudly, and greeted his new sensei in a voice just deep enough to be a man's. I flinched at his voice, not expecting what I had heard. Wow.

Zetsu selected Akitou Sasaki, the Waterfall Village shinobi, because he thought he would make a good spy. Hidan took Mai without hesitation. The second she came over to him, rather reluctantly; he put his arms around her, and began whispering things into her ear. " Hentai!" She cried, and slapped Hidan upside the head. He them proceeded to try and convert her to Jashinism, whatever that was.

The next member who was called out was Kisame. He had been eyeing Mizune hopefully, and he called her out. "Seriously, Kisame?" questioned Pein. "You should leave her to Kakuzu and take Kaitou. You two have similar fighting styles."

"Aw, come on, Pe-!" He began, but was cut off by the leader.

"No. Put your hormones aside and take Kaitou." The leader ordered, and everyone began to laugh. "It's not like you even had a chance." Kisame glared at everyone who was laughing as Kaitou made his way nervously toward him. When Mizune began walking to her own sensei, Kisame winked at her. I was shocked to see that my partner had blushed all over and ran to Kakuzu just to get out of the spotlight. Double wow. Since when does a pretty girl blush at the sight of a hideous, demon shark man? I think I'm entering the Twilight Zone…

(Mizune's POV)

OH. MY. GOSH! The guy _likes _me! Okay, so he isn't exactly on the handsome side in the face department, but boy! Look at those muscles! I nearly drooled and I blushed a deep scarlet color, even under my golden brown skin. In embarrassment, I ran as fast as I could towards my sensei, Kakuzu. He was a scary looking man, especially with those eyes of his. They were green, and the part that was supposed to be white was pink. Weird!

Once the selections were done, Pein addressed us all. "As of now, you will refer to me as Pein- Sama because of my leadership in the Akatsuki. I expect outstanding work from all of you, seeing as you will replace any deceased members in the future. You are to share rooms with your master, and they will show you around the hideout." He informed. With a glance in Hidan's direction, he added, "And no raping your students." Everyone burst into laughter as Hidan shouted jokingly, "F**k!" This earned him another painful punch from Mai, but all he said was, "Harder, please."

When we all finished laughing at Hidan's perverted-ness, we made our separate ways out the battlefield. There were many passageways out. I walked next to Kakuzu- Sensei as we entered the passageway nearest to us. Our shoes made loud echoing noises as we climbed a fleet of large, stone steps, and into a wood- paneled hallway, were a few doors were lined a good distance apart. The hallway was lit by two large windows on either side, which were allowing light to enter the building. Rain was splattering onto the glass. I knew that the leader was from Amegakure from the symbol on his headband, so I figured that that was where we must have been.

A deep voice broke my train of thought. "Before you set foot in my room, let me explain the rules. Number one: no touching my money for ANY reason, or you will die" Thank you for being so blunt on that, and not an ounce of sugar coating, Mr. Scrooge. "Number two: you keep to you side, I'll keep to mine. I don't need any snot- nosed children disturbing my privacy." Oh, he was pushing it, and for his sweet little information, I am sixteen and a jounin! I an NOT a child! "Number three: we will have to share a bathroom, so do not mess anything up, or repairs will be coming out of you pocket. Other than that, welcome to the Akatsuki." He finished rather dully, as if I were a hindrance! What a jerk!

I stepped into the room after him, but stopped to stare at a safe in the corner, next to the bathroom. "Don't touch." I heard him say. Oh, wow. I sat down on the bed furthest from the safe and looked around the room. There was a huge window, complete with a vanity and a small nightstand next mo my bed. The bathroom door was ajar on Kakuzu's side of the room, where the safe was. Great. I'm stuck with a money- centered freak show. I bet that if I asked him for a quarter, he would have a corpse to dispose of on his hands. I took my katana's off and set them on the nightstand, hoping that the others were having better luck than I was.

(Yori's POV)

When Pein- Sama finished speaking, Deidara stuffed his right hand into his clay pouch and formed another bird sculpture. He tossed it upwards, enlarged it, and we hopped on. I quickly figured out that the battlefield's celing was high on top, and tower-like. We soared upwards for about a minute and stopped at a balcony, overlooking what now seemed like a dark, bottomless pit. The only light came from torches built into the walls of stone.

When we reached the balcony, Deidara put on another show with the clay sculpture, which blew out all the fire from the torches. "Ah… whoops!" He muttered, and I smirked at his mistake. _So my idol does make these types of mistakes, _I mused. _And I thought he was perfect._ "Eh… Itachi can fix them later."

My sensei opened the glass sliding door, and we stepped into his room. His bed was up against a wall, with beige sheets and pillow shams. The walls were painted to match, with a design that looked painted on with a sponge; very artistic. The floor was wood-paneled. On the other side of the room was a large window with a vanity, overlooking a small village. It was raining hard, and I decided that I was somewhere in Ame. Next to the window was a bathroom and a large wooden table on the other side with countless jars of clay and small models of what I supposed were new ideas for bombs Deidara had come up with.

The only thing missing was another bed. Where was I supposed to sleep, on the vanity? I turned to face Deidara in question, but he mistook my query. Instead, he explained that the way up to his room was easier through the balcony. Apparently, you had to climb at least five long fleets of stairs to get to his room. Straying from my original question, I asked why he had chosen this room, or if they had given it to him.

"Guess, hm." He answered. I already knew the answer, as I remembered the breath-taking view from the balcony. . I looked over to the glass door, and turned back, saying, "Oh, good choice." He smirked.

Finally remembering what I actually wanted to know, I asked where I would be sleeping. He gave me a funny look, and patted the bed. I blushed at the thought of having to sleep on the same bed as the smoking hot blond. I gave a nervous laugh, edged towards the vanity, and said, "It's okay! You don't have to bother with me! I'll sleep here!"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to rape you in your sleep." I blushed again. Way to put it so bluntly. _Dang,_ I thought._ I really have to stop with the blushing._

I stood, rooted to the spot for a little too long, and he rolled his eyes, saying, "Mk, fine. We will keep to our own sides of the bed if it makes you feel more comfortable, hm." He had a point. It was a king size bed. I nodded in submission, but decided that if he dared to try anything, I would blow him to Kingdom Come. I may have fancied him, but I was still a lady!

(Yuukimimaru's POV)

When the leader was finished talking, I followed Sasori down a staircase, leading further underground. After a while, the ground was not made of stone anymore. I could tell that the path we were following was made of dirt. By the time we made it out, we came to a giant clearing. Our steps began to echo as our path, once again, became stone. Most everything around us, however, was still dirt. I noticed that the clearing was glowing with a faint, blue light coming from a pond occupied with koi fish. There were all sorts of plants and herbs growing, obviously well cared for. Half hidden in trees growing a poisonous looking fruit, there was a small cabin.

Sasori headed toward the building, and I followed. The inside had beige tiles, bunk beds in the corner, a small bathroom, and a walk-in closet, which happened to be ajar. There was a massive table inside and the walls were lined in puppet parts. The table was filled with glass phials, scrolls, and… scorpions in cages?

I was about to freak, but then I felt a hand at my shoulder, and I spun around, fan at ready. What can I say? I'm paranoid. Thank you, Kichirou, for scarring me for life. "Don't be so jumpy." Sasori said, proceeding to make his way towards the table. He took out a scroll and summoned the remainders of Hiruko. "Let's get to work, shall we?" With that, I finally caught on. This "closet" was his workshop. I walked in, and seeing more scorpions and other poisonous animals, I figured that these must have been used for his poisons. That would also explain all the herbs and whatnot growing outside.

A large torch giving off the same pale blue, which gave the room a mysterious touch, lighted up the room. I was already getting excited, and used the adrenaline to work, helping Sasori fix his broken puppet. You see? I would have never been able to have such an experience stuck in Konohagakure, under the heavy supervision and limitations of those doggone ANBU members!

(Mai's POV)

Hidan, that pervert! I shall NEVER acknowledge him as my sensei! NEVER! All the way to my room, he kept hitting on me, trying to put his arms around my waist! It was only until we were crossing a huge, carpeted hall with a long window extended from side to side overlooking a circle with an upside down triangle, that I got so frustrated, that I kicked him where it hurts the most, using both my chakras. He had tried to push me onto the floor, trying to kiss me! That should have killed him! If not, then left him immobile! All he did was yell, "Dang, b***h! You're a weak mother f***er! Is that all you f***ing got?"

"Argh! What are you, immortal?" I hollered in utter exasperation.

"As a matter of f***ing fact, I am." He replied, as if it were completely normal. I eyed him skeptically. To show that he wasn't lying, he took his scythe and stuck it right through his heart. I screamed, and was about to run, when I thought, _Hey! That was pretty cool! _I turned back to face him, and asked how he had pulled that off.

"It's mother f***ing Jashin, baby!" Hidan answered. I narrowed my eyes and flipped my lavender hair over my shoulder. _Now _I was interested.

As we made our way over to his room, he explained all about his death god, Jashin. I hung onto every word that he spoke as we walked down a short and narrow fleet of stairs. When we came to a door and Hidan pushed it open, powerful wind hit us, and we had to use a lot of force not to fall back. I realized that the circle that I saw earlier was the same one we were on. The mud was a copper tone, and the rocks that made up the symbol were stained with blood.

The rain pattered on my face as we made a run-for-it up another short fleet of stairs leading to a pair of double doors. "That is where I make my sacrifices!" He shouted over the storm. When we got to level ground, Hidan burst through the metal doors, and into his room.

When we ran inside, already drenched from the rain. I could hear lightning outside as he hurried to shut the doors. However, the wind kept bouncing them back. I ran over to help him, and together, we almost succeeded. Almost.

The doors stubbornly bounced back. We narrowly dodged from getting hit by the menacing doors. However, we couldn't dodge the rain carried in by the wind. I literally felt like someone had tossed a bucket of water on my face. Even through all the chaos, I suddenly had an idea. When Hidan and I managed to push the doors closed, I placed my pole through the doors' handles, making sure they wouldn't open again.

Our backs facing the door, both our knees gave way and we leaned on the doors for support. We slid down, and burst into laughter. Okay, so I'll admit that that _was_ funny. As we laughed our heads off, completely soaked from the rain, I decided that even though Hidan was a perverted idiot, he was sure fun to hang out with.

(Haruko POV)

My new sensei had a cold aura surrounding him, contrasting the warmth of the test arena, as I followed him through an inclined hallway. There were a couple of doors here and there, until we exited the hallway under an arch. There was heavy rain outside, but none of it got to us. We were under a massive glass dome. Inside, the area was covered in trees. It was an indoor forest. Impressive…

He led me to the middle of the miniature forest, where there was a small cave with a staircase leading underground. The walls were lit with torches ignited with a burning, scarlet flame. When we came to the end of it, there was a wooden door with the Uchiha symbol. _No way, _I thought. Besides Sasuke, the only surviving Uchiha was Itachi! This was _the_ Itachi Uchiha! I almost fainted. Now that I thought about it, he did look a lot like Sasuke.

Itachi opened the door and led me into his room, which was very large and circular. The floor was covered in thick, soft carpet, and the walls were made of bricks, also lined with torches, built in and igniting the same scarlet fire. There was a huge bed in the center, and a load of kunai, shuriken, and scrolls lying around.

My sensei walked over to a closet, pulled out a heavy quilt, and tossed it in my direction. I caught it, and he spoke to me in a monotone. "You can sleep on the floor." I gaped at him. _He_ had a bed made for a whale, and he was subjecting _me_ to the _floor_? WHAT. A. JERK!

I, being the loud mouth that I was, was about to question him to find out if he was afraid of getting his pretty little hair into a knot or something, but one glare from him was all it took to shut me up. Boy, what Yori would have done to have that same glare on every mission we went on! I reluctantly dragged the quilt into a corner and sat down, wrapping myself up, and almost dozing off. Don't you DARE judge me! Fluffy quilts and soft carpets do that to you! Plus, I could have sworn that those flames were giving off some sort of perfume that made me drowsy.

I opened my left eye just a bit, all to see a stripping Itachi headed towards the bathroom. "OH MY GOSH!" I wailed, closing my eyes once again as he threw his shirt aside carelessly. "Have you no shame? You shouldn't do that in front of a lady!"

"Hn." was his "oh-so-caring" response. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Jerk. First he subjected me to the floor and now _this._ _Somebody shoot me, _I thought. Okay, fine. I was really thinking, _Dang, ready for round two, anyone?_ What? I guess… he was… _kind of_… cute.

**A/N: Yuppies! Here it is! Bleh... It's too long for my tastes. I like to keep them short. And, I know, Seth Morningstar. I don't have to use the little star thingies any more, but I think I will anyway, just for the heck of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are VERY welcome! ("More like you freak whenever you get a new one, hm.") STFU Deidara! You talk too much!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bishonen!

Chapter 8: Meet Madoka Mori, The Bishonen!

**A/N: Here ya go, folks! Chapter 8! Bleh… I almost wasn't going to update today, but then I was like, well there's nothing else to do around here. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, but you guys already know that. Enjoy!**

(Madoka POV)

When we finally arrived at Konan- Sensei's room, I found myself shoved into a walk- in closet. Awesome. Perfect. Just great. I, Madoka Mori, was stuck in a room full of frilly dresses, shoes, and ladies underwear. LADIES. UNDERWEAR. A pile of pink, polka dot, and leopard patterned underwear! I wouldn't have complained if they were purple. At least _that_ was a leader- like color, but no. They were made of pink lace and satin bows! What had I done to deserve this?

She had looked a bit angry when she heard my voice. Perhaps it was because she had thought I was a girl, but now she is not at all pleased at the fact of having to share her room with a man. I encountered that problem a lot; too much, to be exact. Everywhere I went, there were at least five men trying the hit on me, even over _real _women! I wasn't sure why…

The door flew open, breaking my train of thought. Konan began ripping clothes of their shelves and racks. I asked her if I could help SPECIFICALLY after she had gathered up all of her undergarments. I didn't want to look like a total pervert likes a certain Akatsuki member. _Cough _Hidan _Cough._ I am sure she had all sorts of problems with that dirty- minded freak. She _was_ good looking, after all.

She nodded. I piled all her boxes of shoes on my arms and placed them next to a wooden dresser. "If she has a dresser, why in the world would she need a walk- in closet?" is a question most men would be idiotic enough to ask. Not me. I understood women of her type. I was the exact same way. Back home, I had all my favorite outfits nearest to me.

Once all her clothes were put away, we turned the closet into a proper room. She placed a twin mattress inside. Don't ask me where she got it. This woman just seems to pull things out of nowhere! I'm serious, man! It's creepy! On top of the mattress, she spread a lavender quilt and pillow shams to match. Thank goodness! Purple! I think I would have committed suicide right then and there if they were pink! Konan then placed a nightstand inside, and voila! My room/ closet was finished.

She sat down on a loveseat couch, which was in a corner of her room next to a window overlooking a small, rainy village, and opened a plum purple nail polish bottle. Konan began to paint her nails, but appeared to be having trouble using her left hand to paint her right.

"Ohmehgosh!" I squealed. "Let me help!" I took her hand in mine. She narrowed her eyes, giving the impression of refusal, but as soon as I got started and she saw my full- out skills with manicure, her expression softened. By the time I was done, she even asked me to do her toenails!

The rest of the day was spent polishing each other's nails, her asking me what type of clothes will bring out her figure, and finally, a pillow fight! She was a fun person to hang out with; very different from the calm person I thought she was. I guess everyone has that side to them; you just have to look for it.

I think it was around midnight when our pillow fight came to cease, but only because our pillows started losing feathers. We then let ourselves drop down on her bed from exhaustion, but minutes later, we were searching through her clothes once again. By the way, it turned out that all the clothes she had stuffed into the closet were things she didn't like. Thank sweet Kami above! She didn't have horrid tastes after all!

From the foot of her bed, I saw my "room" door open, and Konan emerged, wearing a tight, dark blue dress that came up just above her knees. It had white rose petals all around, piling at the bottom and giving it a white hem. She was wearing black tights under with navy calf- high boots. I gave another loud squeal and jumped up from the bed. "Blue is so your color!"

"Really? I always thought blue made me look fat. That's why I hate my hair. It makes my face look round." She responded, putting herself down for the eighth time today. Yes, I kept count, and what? "And I don't think Pein likes chubby girls."

"No, no! It makes you look thinner! Wearing all one color does that." I said, pointing to my own all- lavender outfit. "And… what was that about Pein?" Kya! Konan- Sensei had a crush, and I was going to help her capture his heart!

"I-I… what?" She stuttered, blushing.

"Nu-uh-uh! Don't act like you don't know!" I pressed on, smiling. "You've gots a crush, and meh's gonna halp ya get him!"

She laughed a little at the way I spoke, but calmed down and confessed to me that she had a crush on the leader. _OH MY GOSH! DOCTOR LOVE TO THE RESCUE!_ I thought, getting excited. Seeing my hyperactive expression, she put her hands up in front of her. "Oh, nooo." She said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, yeees." I replied.

"Oh, nooo!"

"Oh, yeees!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"No, he'll reject me! It will be too much embarrassment to bear when I work with him!" She pleaded. "He's my partner!"

"Ah, but who said he's going to reject you?" I prompted. "You're very pretty, Konan! You should know! I am the number one, no sugarcoating critic! I would tell you if you didn't stand a chance, but you do! He's the one who shouldn't stand a chance! I mean, look at all those piercings! Bleh!"

I continued my rant for quite a while, insisting on the fact that Konan could do so much better than _him_. However, she blushed, and then told me that it wasn't the looks that she was interested in. She _loved _him. _What?_ I though, the voice in my head not believing it one bit. Come on! He was some psycho dude who wanted to make peace through war! "Seriously, Konan?" I asked skeptically, starting to think she was playing some sort of trick on me. She nodded. "You must be a psycho chic, too." We both started laughing at the statement, Konan, rather nervously.

"Well, oh well! The point is that sooner than you know it, he'll be drooling all over you!" I exclaimed, my fist in the air.

"Is there any point arguing with you?" Konan questioned with a small, tired smile.

"Nope!" I answered cheerfully. "Now, you need your beauty sleep! It's past midnight!"

With that, I ushered her into bed, and I skipped to my room. However, I couldn't fall asleep for a long time. A sudden thought had come to my mind that I had not been able to dismiss. Why did people think that I was a girl? I had seen men with longer hair, so it couldn't be that. Lavender, like purple, was a leader's color. I considered it unisex. _Oh, boo,_ I thought, finally giving up on the question. _This is too hard!_

A/N: I know, I know. Konan was SUPER OOC, but I just had to do it! And he STILL doesn't know why people think he's a girl! LMAO! Oh, and I know! Pein is Yahiko's corpse, which is being controlled by Nagato, but Konan will always refer to him as Pein in my story as not to blow his cover. Hope ya caught that. If not, here it is! Last, but not least, I'm sorry that this chapter is sooo short! I tried to make it longer! I did! But, as always, I failed… rather miserably, too. Bleh! Anyway, review, and I'll love you forever! And yes, I know! Bishonen means pretty boy, not gay! But Madoka is a bishonen AND gay. So, Genesis, stop your b****ing.


	9. Chapter 9:The Adventures Of Yuuma Kai

Chapter 9: The Not So Awesome Adventures Of Yuuma Kai

**A/N: Okay, well the disclaimer will pretty much tell you along what lines this chapter is going to be about, so yup! I do not own Naruto, Hello Kitty, or Wipe Out. I only own my OC's, Tobi-itus (though only half of it due to the fact that Tobi is a Naruto character), and Rock Pillar no Jutsu unless I heard it somewhere in a Naruto episode and think I made it up because I forgot. What ever, you guys know what I own and what I don't! Oh, and special thanks to my sister for being in love with Hello Kitty, even for her age! She inspired this chapter! Enjoy!**

(Yuuma's POV)

Okay, so in a single phrase, this "man" was a TOTAL NUTCASE! Seriously! For all I knew, he could have been an overgrown five-year-old with an extreme case of ADHD! He was literally dragging me at top speed through the halls, yelling things like, "Tobi will be your new sensei!" and, "From now on, Yuuma-chan will call Tobi Tobi-Sensei!" And I thought I had seen it all after I saw my neighbor's six-year-old son back in Iwa run outside completely commando and covered in pancake syrup shouting, "Eat me!" to every elderly woman who passed by. Never has his father let him watch TV after nine again. Okay, so maybe he hadn't beat the record, but my face probably had. In all honesty, it looked like a pile of sh*t! There were cuts and bruises everywhere! And for all of you saying, "Oh, that's got to hurt!" while reading this, NO! REALLY!

Tobi dragged me on my face up a stone fleet of stairs, a strong hold on my arm. Boy, am I lucky that I was blessed with an awesome recovery rate. Most of the cuts on my face would be half healed by tomorrow. He burst the door to his room open, and -brace yourself- his entire room was COVERED in Hello Kitty posters! The most horrendous things that excised occupied every inch, even the ceiling!

Shoot me, I thought as I saw what I was supposed to be sleeping in. Next to his bed, which was shaped like the head of a cat, was a smaller bed shaped like a kitty claw. A. PINK. KITTY. CLAW! I felt my knees give way and my eyesight began to cloud. I fell back, only to be caught by a hyperactive maniac in an orange, swirled mask.

"Yuuma-chan, what's the matter? Don't you like your new room?" He questioned, tossing me onto a Hello Kitty moon chair. "I mean, it has everything; everything a man needs to hone his skills straight off the bat! Deluxe comfort is 100% required for the mind and body!" Yup, hone the skill to be as straight as the swirls on his mask.

I made a run-for-it at top speed towards the door, but as I lowered my hand towards the handle, I discovered a glittery pompom instead. Before I could get a grip on my self, I backed away nervously, not wanting to catch whatever mental disease this man had, which so severely affected his brain.

For a minute, I thought I was hallucinating. _I must have done something to upset my sister again, like stealing her hair curler, which, by the way, I so desperately need right now!_ I thought, panting and blinking stupidly. _This is just a warning from Kami above, saying, "Stop stealing her hair curler, dang it!" I will wake up from this vision soon enough to find myself safe and sound in my own Hello Kitty- free room._

I waited a few minutes for this to happen, but my salvation was nowhere near my grasp. "Yuuma-chan, are you ignoring Tobi-sensei?" He cried, waving his hand in front of my face to get a reaction. "Please don't ignore Tobi-sensei!" _Well, I'm doomed._ I slowly lifted my head to meet his one-eyed gaze. BIG. MISTAKE.

"Oh, oh, oh! Tobi-sensei knows what Tobi should do first!" He hollered, and took a hold of my arm again. Knowing what I was up against, AKA: The Tug O' Death, I tried my darned best to stay on my feet. I failed miserably.

Well, I didn't fall, ending up being dragged on my face, so that's a plus, right? RIGHT! On the down side, I was flung around like a rag doll, smashing my face on the walls all the while. Just lovely. In the end, I closed my eyes, and took it like a man.

When I opened my eyes, I was facing a huge set of metal doors. "Now, Yuuma-chan, this is going to be a little test, just to see where you're at." I gulped as he pushed the doors open.

Doors... wind... buckets of water to the face. All these things went through my mind as I felt the rain, carried in by the raging storm outside, hit me head-on. "This way, Yuuma-chan!" This time, my face had hit mud. Hm... I think I'll call that the cherry on top.

By the time I stood on my two wobbling feet, I was almost knocked back by the ridiculously powerful wind. Fortunately, I was able to send chakra to my feet just in time. However, the weather was nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, compared to what I was about to face. I lifted my gaze to stare at a long, deep pit of mud, a whirlpool in the middle. I jerked my face upwards, sending a pleading look towards Tobi (who was standing there like nothing, hands on his hips, with a Hello Kitty scuba diving mask on top of his orange one), but he mistook it for an outburst of enthusiasm.

"Well, Tobi-sensei was a teensy bit worried at first, considering the fact that this USED to be a normal dirt running track, BUT Tobi can tell that Yuuma-chan is DYING to try it!" With that, he pushed me forward. "Let's see how fast Yuuma-chan can pull this off! There will be a prize at the end waiting for you! Tobi promises!"

This wasn't a running track! This was an obstacle course, and he knew it! Argh! I hate him! I hate him! He needs to die a slow, painful death! "Go for it, Yuuma-chan! Your sensei believes in you!" He wailed, flailing glittery pompoms around like there was no tomorrow. _Were does he get this stuff, anyway?_ I thought.

I waddled through the mud, trying not to get sucked into the whirlpool, and keeping chakra at my feet to avoid falling and getting sucked into the middle: my only hope. Taking a look back, I could have sworn I saw him laughing. Of course, it was impossible to hear him over the howling wind, but it was either that, or his knees were finally giving way.

Cursing him to the deepest pits of Hell, I continued to venture through the pit. However, karma found its way to me for doing so. A strong gust of wind came by and knocked me off my feet, even with the chakra! Dang that wind! It hurled me headfirst into the one and only, world famous, Whirlpool a la Doom.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" I repeated. Yup. This was definitely a warning from Kami above. Note to self: ignore the fact that your hair is a complete untamed rat's nest without that hair curler. DANG IT! WAKE UP ALREADY!

I was getting dangerously closer to the center by the second, when my salvation finally struck me. Of course, thanks to my awesome luck, it sure as heck didn't strike me before I got a mouth full of mud, blades of grass and all. Ah, the delicacy! I could taste every ingredient. I should have been a cook!

My brain finally got over the mud cake cuisine, and I whipped out my katana and stuck it on the ground, making sure it dug into the still dry earth deep below. I stood there, hanging on for dear life, when another idea dawned on me. HELLO! I WAS A NINJA, AND I HAD EARTH CHAKRA! Ugh, I was so stupid!

Even though I was not that experienced in ninjutsu, I attempted a Rock Pillar no Jutsu to slow the current. This was the most affective technique I could pull off. I was only an expert when it came to genjutsu, which would get me nowhere in a situation like this except to the bottom of that whirlpool. I was also really good at using my katana. It saved my life many times in the past, after all.

"Rock Pillar no Jutsu!" I exclaimed, earning myself another serving of the "oh-so-scrumptious" dish o' crap. Pillars rose from the pit, breaking up the whirlpool and taking up some of the mud. Almost bursting from happiness at my accomplishment, I waddled through the still thigh-high pool, finally reaching the finish. I rubbed the caked mud off my eyes and looked up to find a Tobi dressed in a cheerleader's outfit. Yeah! You read right! A. FLIPPING. CHEER. LEADER'S. OUTFIT. It was bearing the Akatsuki symbol and it was red and black, with tights, gloves, and pompoms to match. He was STILL wearing that ridiculous Hello Kitty scuba diving mask. You know when I asked myself where he got all this stuff? Well, I don't even want to know anymore.

Warily, I shifted my gaze to my surroundings. It was still storming as hard as ever. Due to this, the rock pillars created by my jutsu were falling apart, and the whirlpool returned at full force, if not harder.

"Wow! Yuuma-chan did it!" He bellowed hysterically. "But Yuuma-chan cheated!"

"What do you mean, I cheated?" I barked. Tobi started shaking his head like mad at my words and gave me a hard prod on the nose, nearly breaking it, and condemning me back into the pit. "Yuuma-chan used ninjutsu!" He called above the chaos created by the storm. It took a while for my deadbeat brain to comprehend what had just happened. It was not until I was almost at the center that I began to act once again.

This time, I dragged my self out, once again relying on my trusty katana. Oh, but one _sweet_ day, I would use this very sword to murder that horrid man-erm, overgrown five-year-old with heavily advanced ADHD and possible drag queen.

I took me about two entire hours to get out of that Hellhole, but I did it. I found myself crawling out of it, darkness setting in. "I'm out, so where's my prize?" I questioned, panting heavily with exhaustion, and spitting out whatever mud had made its way into my poor mouth. It better be some chilaquiles, agua de tamarindo, and some frezas con crema on the side, I thought. What? I'm into Mexican food! It's not my fault that miso soup tastes like crap! Seriously, I didn't think that it was possible to burn water, but, oh! They found a way!

Instead, he pulled out -brace yourself once again- an enormous Hello Kitty plush doll, holding a box of dango. To my surprise, I found my self snatching the plush toy right off his hands, ripping off the box of dango, and shoving it into my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I then took the doll, used it as a pillow, and curled up on the ground. I instantly drifted off into a heavy slumber, thinking, _aw, crap! I caught Tobi-itus._ Hey! Tobi version Wipe Out does that to you, okay! DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME!

**A/N: I have never actually tasted miso soup, but my best friend has. I'll take her word for it. The way I made Yuuma describe it were along the lines of her exact words! LMAO! Oh, and if you are interested in SasuSaku poetry, you should read "He Will Wait" by animeFREAK1996. Personally, I hate both their guts, (Sasuke is an ass and he is not even hot, and Sakura was a total wimp before Shippuden), but this poem, I have to admit, expresses what could have been if not for the Uchiha Massacre in Sasuke's childhood, in a way that even I can appreciate it. I think I might have liked Sasuke if he hadn't gone through that, turning him into a revenge-centered person and an ass. No offense to all the Sasuke fans reading this right now. (Hehehe I like blonde Al Qaeda members!) And one last thing! I made a poll I would like for both Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist fans to respond to, if you will. Who do you think is hotter, Deidara or Edward Elric? (Funny answer choices including the scheming of my death! Yes, Sasuke fans. This is your queue.) Thank you for reading, and please review, yeah? It's very much appreciated! Bleh... I'm being forced to use notepad now. I hope this thing is still the same... Dang it! This dumb thing messed up a bunch of the punctuation and italics! If you read this last little bit, it's the edited version. Notepad suuuuuucks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Can I say Bish Fight?

Chapter 10: Can I Say Bish Fight?

**A/N: Bleeehhh I am OFFICIALLY tired. We've been cleaning ALL. FLIPPING. DAY. (-_-') That's how my face looks as of now. Just add glasses. BUT I am still going to update! Here's chapter 10, folks! I do not own Naruto! (Because if I did, Sasuke would be licking Deidara's shoes clean and wearing a pink, polka dot tutu! Muahahahaha! Nah, just kidding, I'm not that messed up.) I only own my OC's. By the way, Zetsu's dark half will be italicized. Enjoy!**

(Kaitou's POV)

I followed Kisame-Sensei through the maze-like halls, struggling to keep up. It looked like he was trying to lose me. Now that I think about it, he probably was. Hearing another set of footsteps, I looked back to find that Akitou kid following along with his... erm... sensei? More like a giant, walking, ying-yang, venus flytrap.

By the time I turned around, my sensei was turning on a corner. I was about to call out to him, when I suddenly heard a deep voice come from Giant-Plant-Dude-San. "_Yo, Kisame! Are you going to ditch your student here? He looks awfully tasty._"

Both Akitou and I jerked our heads towards him, sending him a look of horror and disgust. Zetsu's white half looked at us and rolled his eye. "What? It was a joke!" His black half continued. "_Pshaw! As if you could ever look anywhere NEAR as appetizing as sushi over there._"

Kisame, who had stopped when Zetsu talked to him, twitched on the spot. His face expression signified utter displeasure, and he turned to leave. However, before my sensei fully turned the corner, he sent a storm of kunai and shuriken in his direction. It all happened so fast! All I saw was a blue blur and the storm of sharp metal rushing towards Akitou and his Sensei. I, myself, had to move out of the way as best I could. The halls weren't very wide.

As they hit the walls, (Zetsu had somehow managed to disappear through a wall and Akitou had dived down), I noticed they each bared explosive tags. "Kisame-saaan!" I wailed, running away. Akitou rushed after me, seeing as there was nowhere else to escape to, screaming for his own sensei. Zetsu appeared at his call, and I felt a pang of jealousy. Why, oh why did Kisame have to fall for that Leaf-skank, Mizune?

"Hey! You almost hit my student!" Zetsu hissed accusingly as a blast sounded from behind. Oh, yes. We would have been dead meat, and Mr. Cannibal-man would have had a feast. _I wonder if he likes it cooked, or raw_, I thought, but quickly cast the thought away, a shiver playing at my spine.

"Yeah, and?" Kisame shot back, glaring. Zetsu narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, literally trying to bite his head off. It was, in a word, hilarious! It was as if they forgot they were even ninja, Akatsuki ninja, at that! They were rolling around like a couple of chicks going at it in a mud-pit.

Akitou and I stood on the sidelines, trying to keep our distance from the raving Akatsuki members, but the catfight was just too good. At first, Akitou had muttered something like, "Do you think we should help them?" I turned to him, making a face, which clearly questioned his sanity. "Are you crazy?" was my response. "Not unless you want to go back to absolute boredom and get your ass kicked in the process." Seriously, the only reason we even attempted to keep our distance was because fists and kicks were flailing in all directions, as well as hungry Zetsu's jaws. Nothing within a twenty-foot radius was completely safe.

"Come on, Zetsu-san! You can take him!" If my sensei hadn't been a total ass, I might have gave him a death glare. Believe me, the Uchiha glare was NOTHING compared to the one my mother taught me. Heck, it was not even close. However, seeing as he HAD been an ass, I just pointed and laughed.

Kisame, who was now attempting to pin Zetsu's head on the ground, jerked his head up towards me. "Hey! Who's your sensei?" was written all over it. Muttering under his breath, he stood up off the floor, and ushered me through the halls.

"_Oh, no! This isn't over yet!_" We heard a deep voice holler. It was Zetsu, charging at full speed towards Kisame. Once again, the two were on the floor, tangling all around, and making it look like a yaoi scene.

"So... " I whispered loudly, so that everyone could hear me. "Five bucks down. Kisame plays seme."

"Oh, you are so on!" We both started laughing like lunatics as they continued their... can I say... bitch fight?

Zetsu had his mouth on my sensei's head, gnawing away. Kisame had whipped out a large, bandaged sword, which I instantly recognized as Samehada, and was hitting him over the back with it. In his strange and twisted position, he couldn't make it so that the sword would shave. Oh, well. Looks like I wasn't going to get to see my daily share of blood and gore today. I thank my mother for getting me accustomed to it in the first place.

"Go for it, Kisame-san!" I yelled, waving my own sword in the air. I know the thing is huge, but yes, I was strong enough to do that. And no, I am NOT compensating!

This seemed to motivate him a bit, and he flipped his opponent over so that he was on top. "Oh, hey! Kisame _is_ seme!" I shouted, and both our masters choked. Quickly, they got up and edged as far away from each other as possible. Zetsu then turned to me, glaring.

"_You let that dirty imagination of yours run wild, kid, and you won't live very long_." Kisame, however, laughed like mad.

"You're funny, kid. I like you." He said, flashing a toothy grin. Wow. He really was a demon shark man. His parents had awesome naming skills. He put an arm around my shoulder, and walked me to his room, which was the in the next hall to the left, as Zetsu and Akitou went on ahead. "Looks like you're not so bad after all. We're going to have some fun times." Eh... hello! I would like to remind you that YOU were the Mr. Butt-Hurt Bitchy-Ass in the first place, not me. I sighed mentally. I think I'd rather just keep the peace.

(Akitou POV)

Zetsu wobbled on his feet. I could tell he was still dizzy from rolling around during the catfight, but I wasn't sure on whether to help him or not. He might eat me

"Dang the rest of the Akatsuki members. They are all stronger than me in strength." His dark half hissed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then what ARE you good at?" I blurted out. His dark side glared at me a bit, but his light side remained at ease.

"Well, I am an expert when it comes to spying. I thought you would be good at it, too, you know." He responded. What was that supposed to mean? I wasn't physically weaker! If anything, I was awesome in the area of taijutsu! My blood began to boil, but I tried my best to keep it under control.

"Yeah " I muttered slowly. Once he got over the catfight incident, he led me further underground. The further down we went, the more humid it seemed to get. Once we made it down a dark, narrow fleet of stone steps, we encountered an old, broken down rope- bridge, overlooking a deep canyon. A river was running through at an alarming rate, and many venus fly traps covered the rest of the area. However, the worst part to me was the fact that it was so far down. Oh, no. You just don't do that to me. I HATE heights.

"We don't use the bridge." My sensei's white half informed, noticing my tension. Well, if we didn't use the bridge, the how the _heck_ were we supposed to get past _that_? I gulped at the prospect of having to cross the tattered bridge. I mean, come on! The thing was missing planks! I voiced my question.

"_Well, that's going to be your first test_." His dark side finished with a mischievous grin, and disappeared through a wall. I blinked stupidly for a few seconds, staring at the wall and the spot where Zetsu-sensei once stood. What the heck? That was too weird for my own health.

"What the fu-!" I began, but I cut off, deciding that I should quit complaining and find a way to the other side that will get me there in one piece, or at least alive. _There has to be a jutsu for what he does_, I thought.

"Okay, so what type of jutsu will allow me to do the same as Zetsu?" I mumbled many times under my breath. Ah! This was too complicated! Really! You couldn't blame me if you tried! I mean, what was I supposed to do? Go Through The Obviously Solid Wall That I Have To Get Through Eventually Unless I Want To Get Eaten Alive By Creepy Carnivorous Plants no Jutsu? Yeah. I didn't think so.

"Yo! Akitou-kun!" I heard Zetsu call from the other side.

"Show off." I muttered, eyes narrowed into irritated slits.

"Try Tamashi no Jutsu!" He advised. Finally! A useful tad bit of information! The only problem was that he didn't tell me the seals for the technique.

"What kinds of seals should I use?" I asked. He responded with a shrug.

"I was born with the ability, so I only know a few things." Well, thank you very much, Mr. Oh-so-helpful. You could have at least told me what was it that you knew! I could have sworn I saw him smirk, his dark side rather sadistically.

Oh, well, I thought. Let's do this. I tried rabbit, dog, and bird while exclaiming, "Tamashi no Jutsu!" I sprinted towards the wall and almost succeeded. Almost. Half of my body got through all right. The other half... well... you can just guess.

I cried out in pain as the stone wall was crushing the left side of my body. I had solidified, and I was stuck. "Zetsu-sensei, help!" I wailed in agony. Within seconds, he was at my side, drying tears of laughter from his eyes. Jerk! He knew this would happen!

With one swift movement, he broke the wall apart, setting me free. I hung my head, ashamed of my mistake. "Okay, fine." His light half said. "The real order for lightning chakra is _tiger, boar, and horse!_" His dark half finished his sentence.

I was about to attempt it, when Zetsu's light half struck the other upside the head, resulting in both of them falling back a little. "No! Don't do it! Don't do it!" I turned to face a half nervous wreck and half trying to hold back hysterical laughter. It was a strange sight. I REALLY don't want to know what would have happened if I had attempted this jutsu with those seals.

"You chose the right seals, but in the wrong order. It's dog, rabbit, and bird." He clarified, and I tried it once again.

I didn't get it right away, but after a few attempts, I found myself inside of the stone walls. It was a cold feeling. Everything around me seemed to disappear. Come to think of it, I couldn't see my whole body. All I saw were tiny specs floating around in a group. I was in the state of being converted into microscopic matter. _So that is how this technique works, _I thought.

Soon, however, I found myself at the other side of the bridge. "Congrats!" Both sides cheered. "You really will make a good subordinate!" Really, I was just glad to be out of that situation. After he came over to me, we kept making our way to his room. This was more of his domain. However, we came to a dead end, staring at a wall of white rock. He motioned for me to follow, and he went through the wall.

We came to a large clearing, which I assumed must have been his room, though there wasn't much inside. There were two beds shoved aside in a corner, a small wardrobe, and two doors on the other side, one of which happened to be ajar. A strange smell was coming from it that seemed to trigger unwanted memories in my head.

I, being too curious for my own good as always, peered inside. I almost feinted. There were multiple dead bodies that looked as if they had just been killed. The smell of fresh blood rose into the air, making my own blood boil. I _hated_ that smell. It reminded me of a certain something that happened not too long ago, and I wasn't talking about my sister.

"Mmm good. _I was starving!_" Zetsu said from behind me. Every thing went black after that. Whether it was because of sheer anger or utter disgust, I think I feinted.

**A/N: Yup, yup! Chapter 10, folks! Oh, and to Seth Morningstar, I think I'll take your advice and stop using the little star thingies. I might change the words a couple of times like I did on the title, but only because it sounds funnier (at least to me it does!) and less crude, because that's not how it was meant to be taken. Anyway... where was I? Oh, yeah! Tamashi means spirit in Japanese. I would guess that spirits can go through walls, so yeah! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review and answer my poll! I really want to know! Why? Because they are both awesome characters!**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Future Sama

Chapter 11: Our Future Sama

**A/N: Okay, folks! I might be busy for a long time with all the "back to school" business going on, so I might not update as often as I used to. Anyway, here's chapter 11! I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

(Masaaki's POV)

I was strolling next to the leader of the Akatsuki through long, dark halls. I could hear the pouring rain outside, though there were no windows. We began to climb a wide fleet of steps, and in the distance, there was a large circular clearing. In it was a palace being held up by two hands carved out of stone. Each finger, I noticed, bared a ring.

When we came all the way up the stairs, we began to climb another fleet that headed to the palace. It was so grandiose! The whole palace was white with gold; extremely royal-like. The inside was every bit as beautiful as the outside, with a long, golden carpets in every hall.

"Do you understand why I chose you?" Pein asked, his voice echoing softly on the palace walls.

"I am afraid not, Pein-sama." I replied. He halted his steps, and turned to face me.

"I see the future of my organization in your eyes. Your soul had felt and come to know true pain." He explained. "You deserve to take after me maybe. You can take my eyes and continue the Akatsuki's goal." I nodded. I already knew this much. I already knew what the leader wanted. To most people, it made no sense to make peace through violent means and war but, really, it made perfect sense. The only thing that will ever keep people in their place is fear. I understood that.

In all honesty, I had let myself be caught by the Akatsuki on purpose. I knew that Pein-sama would take interest in me. I, indeed, had come to know true pain. I had perished upon this earth, only to be brought back at the cost of my elder brother's life.

Oh, yes. I knew pain like the back of my hand. To know what it felt like to leave this world, then come back, and find out that the sole person you have ever loved, now gone in your place is a feeling that everyone should have to feel. Maybe then, people would be able to live in peace and understand each other's actions. But what did he mean by "maybe"?

We continued to walk, this time, heading up a fleet of spiral stairs. "Of course, the Leaf nin, Yori Murakami, was also very close." I looked up at him in wonder. This could have been what he meant by "maybe".

"Excuse me?" I questioned, hoping he would explain. This time, Pein kept quiet, and continued to walk, his head turned up at the ceiling. It was not until a couple of minutes that he decided to speak, choosing his words carefuly all the while.

"That Yori she has had a... erm... painful past; a dark secret that she had kept throughout the years of her life in order to protect those she once loved." He said, but my thirst for more specific information was not quite quenched. I kept pressing for a better explanation on the girl, Yori, but he would not say any more. I wonder how he knows this, anyway. I thought.

We climbed all the way up the stairs, and came to an opened room, overlooking Amegakure. It was a sort of balcony, but without the rail. In contrast to the rest of the palace, it was dark, like the halls we took to come to it. Outside, the rain poured over the village. The sun was completely set by now, and the lamps of small shops illuminated everything slightly.

Pein sat over the edge, and I followed. He sighed. "The Akatsuki hideout runs through the underground of all of Ame. Each member of the organization heavily supervises every inch of the village. Nobody had betrayed us since." He informed. "Of course, they don't know this, but every time one of its citizens has tried to betray us, he or she had been caught faster than the blink of an eye. They all fear us, yet love us. The people who are fond of peace, of course, are the only ones who love what we have done with the village. I plan to do the exact same with the rest of the world. I need it to be heavily watched, just as is with Amegakure. Then, when people come to fear us, peace will come as it has in Ame."

With that explanation, we left the watch the same way we had come. This time, however, Pein and I just let ourselves fall over the rails, landing softly on the ground below. We went the opposite way across the halls, and we came to a particularly long and wide hallway.

"That will be your bedroom." He said, pointing to a door in the middle of the hall. I walked towards it, and opened the door. When I turned around to thank him for such a luxurious room, I found that he was gone. I shrugged, thinking that I might as well enjoy it.

There was a huge bed in the center of the room, draped in a thick, white quilt with golden trimming, and large, comfortable-looking pillows. Above it were two giant windows shaped like rinnegan eyes, overlooking Amegakure. The light coming from them because of the lanterns hung outside a few shops gave the room a beautiful touch. It was a bit dark, but slightly alight with the yellowish glow of the streets. To the left was a walk-in closet, with a tall mirror on the door. On the right side of the room, there was a large bathroom. I made my way toward it, and peered inside. I let a small smile touch my lips. A bathtub was right in front of me, waiting patiently to relax my kinked joints.

Without thinking twice, I turned on the hot water, letting it run until it was steaming. I took off my clothes and sunk into the welcoming tub, all the while, thinking about that Yori girl. What was it that she was hiding which so deeply piqued the interest of the leader? He sounded as if he could have chosen _her_ over _me_. I began to wonder if the only reason for his decision was the fact that Deidara could still teach her a thing or two. Would he replace me afterwards? Was this the reason he had said "maybe"? My eyebrows furrowed as I pondered this.

When the question nagging at my mind became impossibly difficult to answer, I decided to try to forget about it. _Perhaps I could find out later if I confront Yori_, I thought. Meanwhile, however, I let myself relax in the steaming hot water. After all, there wasn't a thing I could do about it in the meantime.

**A/N: Behold, my dear brothers and sisters! That's it for this chapter! My apologies to you, for it being so short, but the thing with Yori and Masaaki was all I wanted to bring up. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Yori Murakami's Secret Past

Chapter 12: Yori Murakami's Secret Past

**A/N: Man, I'm really running out of ideas for these intro A/N's, so here it is: chapter 12! Oh, and feel bad for me. My big sis is arguing with her boyfriend as I type. He is such an ass... Anyway, I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

(Yori's POV)

I woke up to the rhythmic rain pattering softly on the window. I would have been freezing cold, given that it was still dawn. However, since I was wrapped in a fluffy quilt and in Deidara's arms... wait. Deidara's arms?

I jerked away, waking him up as well. "Hmmm... what's up, hm?" He asked groggily. I fumed inside for two completely different reasons, but decided to stick with one and go with it. I chose anger.

"Hey! What the fu-!" I began, but was cut off by my sensei.

"Whoa there, little lady, hm! Watch your language, yeah?" He voiced over me. I set my gaze on him, eyes narrowed to slits.

"You said you wouldn't invade my side of the bed." I accused, slowly emphasizing every single word, especially "my".

"Oh, please, hm! _You_ came to _my_ side of the bed." He scoffed. I blushed maroon. I could feel it! Being at loss for words, he continued. "I mean, you were all like 'hmmm, Deidara-kun cold, I'm cold', hm. And then you cuddled up to me, and, of course, I couldn't just refuse." Oh, no. This wasn't happening.

At this point, I wasn't sure whether to slap him across the face for not waking me up (anything to have avoided this incident), or beg for forgiveness. As always, I chose irritation.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" I wailed lividly. At this, he frowned at me and, in one sudden movement, I found myself against the bed frame, his hand crushing my neck.

"You may be my type, but I am still an S-Rank criminal and your sensei, so you _will _respect me. I'm not going to take any of your bullshit." He hissed. Oh, he just committed the most dangerous taboo in the history of dangerous taboos. My blood was boiling like mad.

"Yeah? Well I am a woman, you fucking pervert, so get your filthy hands off of me!" Hey! I had a point! His stupid hands must have already given me a flipping hickey! Ew... Who knows where else he might have put them. I tore away from him. "And I am also a ninja, so I'll kick your ass!"

Hearing my words, he, too, grew furious. Deidara lunged at me, once again pinning me on the bed. My sensei raised his fist, but I was faster. Taking a strong hold on his little friend down there, I twisted it as far as it would go. Most people would say this was playing dirty, but when it comes to battle, nothing is out of bounds. I know. I rock.

Deidara doubled over in pain as I grabbed my boots and, of course, glasses and ran out the door. Heck, I was blind as a bat without them. He was recovering quickly, so I had to hurry. I would return when he calmed his sorry-ass down a bit. Meanwhile, I could take the chance to explore the hideout, something I had been wanting to do.

I climbed a few sets of stairs and soon found myself facing a huge set of metal doors. The handles were as cold as ice as I pulled them open. I slipped out the door, and my boots splashed around in ankle-high water. I was standing on a large fleet of stairs and everything was completely flooded, including a large pit of mud that looked like it could have been a normal running track at one time. Amegakure sure as hell wasn't Amegakure for nothing.

It was extremely frigid outside, but then again, I always did like the cold. I spotted a couple of stone pillars on either side of the pit that were within jumping range. I made for one, and landed smoothly, doing the same over and over, until I reached one where I had a view of some peaceful scenery. The sight of Ame going on and about all of their business was so beautiful to me.

(Masaaki's POV)

I had not been able to sleep last night. It was now around dawn, and I was still thinking about what Pein-sama had said about Yori. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was hiding.

The rain had stopped outside, but I could still hear the strong wind pounding on the windows. I rolled over many times, trying to forget about it all. After a few minutes of fruitless results, however, I decided to give up and head to the bathroom.

As I looked at the mirror, I examined my hair and tried to tame it for the millionth time. Of course, I failed miserably. If anything, it became wilder. I pushed this thought away seeing as this wasn't anything new, and focused on my eyes instead. They were a cold gray color with a red ring on the edge. I gazed past my eyes and pictured the rinnegan instead.

"Nobody would be able to defeat me." I muttered, and began to laugh maniacally. I couldn't help myself. I was born to adore and lust for power. It was a second nature; an obsession.

The wind hit the bathroom window, and I turned to look out of it, completely relaxed for a second. The flooded fields were just so beautiful, as was Ame in its daily routine. I continued to stare outside absentmindedly, until I saw something that caught my eye. A young girl around my age was jumping from pillar to pillar above the water. At first, I was just glad that she had decided not to disturb the glass-like water, but I then came to my senses. This girl was Yori.

I didn't waste any time as I flung open the window and jumped down to the water, keeping chakra at my feet. Yori turned to face me slowly and said, "Yo! You ruined the scenery! The water wasn't supposed to move!"

"You caught Pein-sama's attention. You have experienced true pain. How?" I questioned, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Say what?" was her reply, while raising an eyebrow and cocking her head slightly. I hoped to find a nervous edge in her voice, meaning that she knew exactly what I was talking about, but found nothing. Either this girl was a very good actor, or she really was clueless.

"Don't play stupid. I know that you have witnessed true pain. I just don't know how!" She kept eyeing me blankly, so I pressed on. "True pain, meaning that you have experienced death once before.

Her eyes widened, and she took a defensive position, standing up from where she sat cross-legged. She kept muttering things from under her breath that sounded along the lines of, "Ah, shit." and "How the hell did he know?" Yori was biting down on her lip, thinking hard.

"Fine, but don't you EVER repeat this to anybody. The only reason I'm even going to tell you is because you already know." She began, and looked around nervously. "It all began when I was three years old; about four years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. All of our clan's elders had perished, and we were failing miserably without them."

She paused for a bit, looking like she was about to cry. Once she regained her self, she continued. "Our clan also had a bloodline technique called Seikatsu no Jutsu. It could bring people back to life by giving up only half your life span, unlike other jutsus. Of course, this technique had to remain hidden. Konoha was already turning corrupt from the shadows. Thank that stupid Danzou from the ANBU. We knew we would be abused if they found out. However, if we were to save our clan, we had to risk bringing our elders back to life. Therefore, the remaining people who still knew how to work the jutsu sacrificed half their lives to revive them. There weren't enough for all of them, so they had to give up both halves of their life spans." Yori paused once again, and bit her lip harder until blood dripped out.

"Word of this got around to the ANBU soon enough. I don't know how. We tried our best to keep it hidden." Now I was really excited. I could tell that her story was coming to my answer. "Before they could come to investigate, however, we had an idea, though it came at my expense. My father, the new leader of the clan, decided that it was better to drop our reputation as legendary ninja and live mediocre lives than to be used as tools. Everyone agreed, and they chose me to carry the burden. I was the person who least resembled the clan's traits. While everyone had pitch- black hair, I had golden brown. I could pass of as an adopted daughter of a deceased family friend. They would never suspect me. They sealed all the revived ninja inside of me, and I had to fake being adopted. I, of course, didn't understand what was happening, and when the ANBU came, they became suspicious on why I was crying, and saying things like, 'But mommy, why do I have to fake?' I almost gave them away. They got so mad and called me selfish. Some people even tried to kill me, and they did. I just kept coming back. Apparently, so much our bloodline chakra went into me, that it strengthened the jutsu. Now, I can't die until I do it naturally, and I can revive as many people as I want, as long as I have some of their DNA. I've never done it, though. I consider it a major disrespect towards the dead. However, I was banished legally from the clan by my own father, who used the same bullshit excuse of me being adopted to get me off their hands. Everyone hates me now, especially since I am the only one who can still perform the jutsu. The others lost the ability seeing as there was nobody around to teach them. Bastards... I was three. What in the fucking hell did they expect?"

"But why do you still bear the pain of their secret?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice? I mean, I would, but the thing is, I understand their decision. They were scared shitless. People tend to do those types of things in that state, and now, they have too much pride to admit that they were wrong. Heck, I might have done the same thing. The human mind is weak, you know."

I stayed silent for a long time. _So my fears are true_, I thought miserably. _I wasn't Pein-sama's first choice. She was, and I'll bet anything that he's going to trade me for her when the time is right_. However, as I pondered this, I also figured that since he had still taken interest in me, I would become her partner or something. Dang... this sucked.

**A/N: Here it is, folks! This is Yori's secret past! Hope ya liked it, and if not, then PM me for suggestions. And last but not least, tha-! ("Hey! What the hell, hm? You made me look like a pervert in this chapter, yeah!") Look, if you have time to whine, then write it down on some paper, roll it up, and shove it up your ass cause I don't want to hear it. Anyway... Thank you for your time, and don't forget to review! ("You suck, hm.")**


	13. Chapter 13:Overprotective Much?

Chapter 13: Overprotective much?

**A/N: Hoo-rah, baby! I just passed Gears of War (hehehe... not for the first time, but it was still fun), and am now starting a new campaign on insane! And I already beat a berserker! Oh, yeah! I was tempted to keep on playing, but I decided to write instead. Thank me. LOL. Oh, and don't worry, people. I'm not going to turn Yori into a total Mary Sue. You'll see. I own nothing but my made-up jutsus, the story line, and my OC's. But you already know that. Enjoy!**

(Deidara's POV)

By the time I completely got over the pain of her attack, she was out of the door and running at top speed. _Damn it!_I thought to myself. I knew I shouldn't have tried that on her, but I couldn't resist! Heck, we weren't even on my side of the bed like I had said! We were all the way on the other end. Sharp one, isn't she? I had cuddled up to her in the night, only to wake up to a PMSing Yori.

I stood up, wobbling at first, and ran after her, but not before taking my clay pouches with me. Oh, I was going to have fun testing out a new art piece I had created on her! There was only one problem. Were the heck had she gone? This hideout was a flipping maze! In the end, I sped off in a random direction. After about a whole half hour, however, I still couldn't find her.

The whole time that I was searching for her, I had been thinking where she would go. We were very alike, so I didn't have a hard time trying to guess. However, I soon realized how useless this was considering the fact that she had no idea where anything was located. Warily, I slumped down on a nearby vanity. I wasn't sure whether to be sorry just enough so I wouldn't murder her, or even angrier that she would die a most gruesome death.

_Well_, I thought. _She assulted my balls and boned out on me all of a sudden. What if she got lost just trying to get away? What if she ended up in Zetsu's territory?_ I suddenly grew very worried.

_Oh, screw it._ Another voice in my head shot back. _Lets just admit right here and now that she'd deserve it._

"I know, but..." I sighed, turning to stare out the window, which was slightly open. The wind came by, making a whistling sound and chilling every bone in my body. It felt good. I stared out for a couple more minutes, when I noticed two figures down bellow. One was standing on water and the other sat cross-legged atop a pillar. There's the brat!

I soon recognized the other as Masaaki Kuroki, Pein-Sama's subordinate. _What could he possibly want with her?_ I pondered

I couldn't hear much, especially above the heavy wind, but I could tell he had been questioning her a lot. All of a sudden, Yori took a defensive position, as if she was readying an attack. I thought I saw her molding something behind her back, but maybe not. She began to talk with him.

Pushing the window further out, I tried to listen in. It was getting even harder to do so, however. She had lowered her voice so much, that I was only able to catch certain phrases. "Four years after the kyuubi attack... Seikatsu no Jutsu... at my expense." was all I could make out. What was she talking about? Seikatsu no Jutsu? I had never heard of it. This immediately began to pique my interest, and I pushed the window open about an inch more.

"I had to fake being adopted. I, of course, didn't understand what was happening, and when the ANBU came, they became suspicious..." _What?_ I thought. _What did she mean by that?_

"...Some people even tried to kill me, and they did. I just kept coming back." Hmmm... Maybe she was just messing with him. This couldn't be true. Nobody could be killed, then bring themselves back. My attention dropped a little and I began to stare at my nails, but I could still hear some things that she said.

"I consider it a major disrespect towards the dead... Everyone hates me now... Bastards... I was three." Even though I had decided that everything she was telling him was a lie, I couldn't help but have my doubts. That time, she looked about ready to burst into tears. It all looked so real. I would have to ask her about this later.

I turned my gaze from my nails, which STILL needed to be re-polished, to the outside. Masaaki was no longer standing on the water, but was at my subordinate's side with his hand at her shoulder. "They're close, hm." I hissed. "They're too close."

That Kuroki kid began leaning in, and basically breathing on her! He was... hitting on her? She suddenly stiffened. Oh, HELL NO.

(Yori's POV)

"I... am so sorry." He whispered into my ear compassionately. "But I had to know. I guess I was right. I wasn't Pein-Sama's first choice. You were." Masaaki was standing so close to me. I could feel his hot breath at my neck, and a shiver crawled up my spine, but suddenly, his tone grew rather menacing and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"But, hell! You will NOT be the leader of this organization. I will be the leader of the Akatsuki, not you. And, believe me, I will do anything and everything to accomplish that." My body stiffened.

Before I could respond, however, I heard a loud bang in the distance. Both Masaaki and I turned toward the hideout to see a window flying open on one of the lower towers. A familiar blonde figure plunged out of it, landing on the water below.

"You! You get away from her NOW, hm!" He ordered, and Masaaki let me go, backing away a little. In a flash, Deidara was at my side. He took hold of Masaaki by his arm and flung him off the pillar. He, however, managed to land elegantly, disturbing the water just a bit, as if mocking my sensei. In contrast to the feeling the rest of his body was giving off, though, his face held a ominous scowl in my direction before he walked off.

At this point, Deidara looked as if he were about to rush me with all kinds of questions. "What happened, hm? What were you telling him? Was he hitting on you, hm? Oh, I am so going to kill him, yeah! He tried something, didn't he? Didn't he?" was written all over him. However, he only voiced one of them, as calm as calm can be, though I could tell that he was raving on the inside.

"He tried something, didn't he?" He questioned. When I didn't reply, he gave me his full rant and rave speech on how he was going to blow him to a million pieces.

"Deidara." My sensei went on about how brutally he would be killed. "Deidara!" Now, he kept on explaining exactly how far Pein would have to go just to find a piece of his ass cheek. "DEIDARA!" The blonde bomber finally shut up, but eyed me expectantly for an answer.

"Relax, will ya? He didn't try anything! If he did, he wouldn't be breathing as of now! Where did you even get this stuff?" I clarified, just about ready to burst into laughter at his sudden outburst. What a hothead! He reminded me of Haruko.

"I... I just..." He began, but his eyes suddenly flared up with anger. "THEN WHAT IS THAT, HM?" Deidara was pointing at my neck, where a small bruise lay.

"That was you, ya dick-wad." I retorted._ Shit_, I thought. Deidara's filthy litle hands _had_ left a mark.

My sensei blushed a bit and turned around. "Well, I saw him close to you, and I thought he might be, um, hitting on you... or... something like that... hm." He responded quickly over his shoulder. I could tell that he was most likely scarlet by now.

"And that would be a problem because..." I pressed, getting a kick out of this situation, though I was blushing, too. Don't judge. This was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity. I wouldn't get another chance to poke at his embarrassment without getting blown to bits.

"What do you mean by that, hm?" He said, regaining his cool a bit, but loosing it miserably after. "You're my choice subordinate for a reason, so who is he to mess with you, hm?" _Oh, Deidara. I know there is more to it than you say_, I thought. Yes. For once in my life, I could actually tell.

This only made me blush harder, bringing a smirk to his lips. He fished some clay out of his clay pouch, and formed a bird sculpture. I stared in awe at it, though I had seen it many times before. He never failed to amaze me with his art, and it hadn't even detonated yet. My sensei took my hand, and we climbed on. I sat down, letting go, and hugging my knees. Deidara then plopped down next to me.

"For a while, all we did was fly around the hideout, admiring its artistic structure. It grew colder, and began to rain lightly, but the sun still found its way to the morning sky. It was quite the view.

"Oh, look!" I sighed, pointing at the sight.

"Hm?" Deidara responded. I lolled my head to his shoulder, looking up at him, and caught him staring at me. Our eyes locked, and he smirked. "Sorry, hm. When compared to you, everything is rather dull."

I blushed a bit as he leaned into me. His lips brushed against mine, but I placed my index finger over them.

"Nu-uh-uh! I barely know you." His smirk turned into a playful pout, so I pecked him on the cheek.

My sensei put his arm around me, and hugged me close to his chest. I lay my head down on it, and I could hear his heart beat irregularly fast. Deidara then buried his face in my neck, and I could have sworn I felt his tongue flick across my neck lightly, but it also could have been my paranoid self. We stayed in this position for a long time, until we heard some yelling down below.

Both our heads snapped up to look at a hysterical Mai and Hidan. They were both shouting their lungs out, and acting like a bunch of lunatics who were let out of the asylum too early. This was normal behavior from Mai when she got excited.

With a closer look at her, I noticed that she had bones imprinted throughout all of her body, and her rod was stuck into her chest, with three blades made of electric chakra at the end. My piercing shriek filled the atmosphere, and I almost fainted.

"Breathe, Yori! Breath!" My sensei cried, fanning me with his hand. The lavender-haired kunoichi turned to look at us. She was wearing a silver necklace, which bore a circle with an upside down triangle.

The electric blades disappeared as she waved madly, obviously still hyped up with adrenaline. She pulled the pole out of her chest, with a proud-looking Hidan next to her. "You're a fucking keeper!" I heard him say, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her full on the lips. For a while, she let him, but then pushed away angrily. She wasn't angry with him, however. She looked angry with herself.

**A/N: There ya have it! Chapter 13! Yeah, I know. A second Jashin. But Mai had to adapt to Hidan's fighting style, and it doesn't all revolve around his scythe, ya know. Besides, he is the only person she will come to respect, other than "him". The next chapter will explain everything. Don't forget to review! And... if you're new to Gears of War, NEVER trust Dom for ANYTHING, especially on the nightfall chapter. He WILL find some way to get eaten by krill, even if there is light everywhere. Always go with Baird. I know by experience.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding Through Jashin?

Chapter 14: Bonding… Through Jashin?

**A/N: Ohmehgosh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Permission to hit me with a brick is certainly granted, but I have been busy. It took FOREVAH to register at my new school, I STILL have to go buy school supplies and new undies (LOLZ!), and I had to practice for some stuff. (Hehehe… I finally got the scorpion pose for cheerleading right! Yeah, baby! In just three days!) And I had some other stuff to attend to. (A Dodgers game! Three to nothing, baby! The Phillies got their butts whooped! OWNED by the LA Dodgers! Hoo-Rah, baby!) And yeah… So forgive me! I do not own Naruto! I only own my OC's, the story line, and stuff, but you guys already know that. Enjoy! (Dang… after thirteen chaps. you would THINK I had found some other way to end my intro A/N's. Oh, hey! I just did! LOL!)**

(Mai's POV)

Okay, so this Hidan guy wasn't all that bad. The only thing I had to put up with was his flirting. Oh, fine. So that wasn't much to "put up with". I kind of liked it, actually, but how could I let that show? We women have to be difficult. Yes, admit it all. You know it's true.

Come morning, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, and I squirmed a little. It was comfortable, I had to admit, but what if the person who these arms belonged to had different intentions? Hell, I was still a lady!

Opening my left eye just a bit, I saw the drop-dead-handsome albino dude next to me, who leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I was about to give a good ol' piece of my fist, until I heard his words.

"Get the fuck up already, bitch. Today is the day you turn motherfucking Jashin!" His words had such a seductive tone to them, though it was completely unnecessary. I instantly jumped off the bed and on to him, screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Lets do it!"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, we both began to laugh like idiots. "I'd fucking love to." He growled, getting a stronger grip on my thighs. I hit him playfully upside the head, and pried myself off of him. No, seriously. I meant what I said about the prying. He wouldn't let go… the horny dipshit.

He took my hand in compensation to my legs, and led me outside, grabbing both our weapons on the way. The ground was still muddy, but most of the water had been drained by some openings in the ground. Hidan dragged me into the Jashin circle.

"Okay!" He began enthusiastically. "This fucking jutsu is going to be in the motherfucking name of Jashin-sama. Oh, and there is this bitch I was planning to use as the fucking sacrifice. Hidan then went back inside, and came out hauling a tied-up and terrified shinobi from Kumogakure.

"This asshole was a spy, so Pein-sama said we could use him."

"Where did you keep him? I never saw him."

Hidan shrugged at my question before tossing him carelessly at my feet. "In the closet."

"Now, repeat after me." He ordered, and plunged into a long, complicated prayer with, in my opinion, far too many cuss words, and forming hand seals when necessary.

The captured ninja could be seen squirming helplessly under Hidan's foot, trying to get away. Finally, the prayer was over, and it was time for the kill. I whipped out my rod, and sent lightning chakra through it. This time, however, it automatically molded itself into three long blades at the end, imitating my sensei's scythe.

Hidan left the circle, and I quickly replaced his hold on the man with mine. I swiftly pierced his arm with one of the blades, and licked the blood off, savoring it. Heck, I felt like a vampire deprived of blood for far too long. Last time I checked, blood tasted like metal, but now, it was a delicacy, and I wanted more. However, I restrained myself as best I could.

I allowed some of the thick, dark crimson liquid to drip onto the floor. With it, I forged the Jashin symbol, before stabbing my own chest. While the man was dying, time almost seemed to freeze. Mere seconds were hours in my world, and the pain felt so… so… good? I was in a state of utter ecstasy as I shared the dying shinobi's pain. Power coursed through my veins; such power that I had never seen before in my whole sixteen years, and strange imprints in the form of bones, I noticed, formed in my skin.

Time soon turned to normal, and I realized that the victim had finally passed. He was sprawled across the mud in an awkward position, and his chest was slashed open, showing all of his mangled insides.

"Sick, huh?" Hidan whispered, making his way towards me.

"You got that right."

"But you DO know what this means, right?

"…"

"You're a full-fledged Jashinist, bitch!"

My eyes grew wide at his statement. I already knew this myself, but it was still somewhat difficult to believe. I had to hear it from somebody else to know that this was no dream.

"Yeah, baby!" I hollered hysterically, my now triple bladed rod still lodged deep into my chest. "Its motherfucking Jashin for life!"

"Got that right, bitch! I'm so fucking proud of you! Jashin-sama only accepts those who are fucking worthy!" He said, and began searching his pockets. After a few seconds, he fished out a silver necklace with the Jashin symbol and held it up for me to see. I noticed that it was identical to his.

"Been fucking saving this, you know… for someone worthy." With that, he placed it around my neck. After that, I couldn't hold the excitement anymore. I hollered at the top of my lungs; loud enough to wake the dead, and began to jump up and down like a maniac, my rod ripping an even larger hole in my chest all the while. I seemed to be healing remarkably fast, though. I began to wonder if that came with immortality. However, a piercing cry from above put an end to our senile fest, and I turned to face upwards, where I found a giant bird, with two people aboard.

"Breathe, Yori! Breathe!" I heard Deidara yelp desperately. In his arms was a half conscious Yori Murakami, who he was fanning. I began to wave like there was no tomorrow, and I pulled the pole out of my chest.

"You're a fucking keeper!" My sensei said, placing an arm around me. For just a second, though it seemed like an eternity, we locked gazes. The next second passed, and his lips were pressed to mine, forcing them open. It wasn't much to force, for I kissed back willingly, but soon enough, I shoved him away.

An angry expression spread across my face. It wasn't as if I was angry with him. I was infuriated with myself. _How could I forget about him?_ I thought. Hidan stood before me, confusion written all over his face.

_It doesn't matter. _Another voice in my head countered firmly. _It SHOULDN'T matter. He's dead to me. He's one of them._

_He's still half decent, unlike the rest of them._

_So what? He abandoned me, just like everyone else. It just took him a little longer._

_He's taught you all you know now._

_Not anymore. Hidan is my sensei now, not that stupid Kakashi Hatake. _

With that side of the mental argument drilled into my mind, I put my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his once again. Hidan-sensei wouldn't leave me for anyone else like he did. Stupid squad seven… ever since they came into the picture, he never had time for me again. But I could tell that my new teacher would never do the same. Since then, I swore I would come to see the day when his atrocious head would be severed by my weapon, only to roll at my feet.

**A/N: Well, here ya go, folks! And yes, every one of my OC's has to have some sort of miserable past. LOL. Maybe I'm turning emo… whatevah! Anyway, don't forget to review! I love those things! I'll even update faster if I get them. Seriously. It motivates me. And if you are currently reading this sentence, you're Sama loves you! That means you were able to bear with me. LOL! **


	15. Chapter 15: Homemade Piles of Shit

**A/N: Oh meh gawsh! I REALLY did NOT feel like updating any time soon. I'm getting kind of bored now that no new people have reviewed. To those of you who have, however, I'm doing this for you! ... NYA! I really want to play Call of Duty right now! I haven't had my daily share of blood and gore for, like, two days straight! Oh, noez! Okay, fine. No more procrastinating. The faster I get this done, the faster I can play! I only own my OC's, not Naruto. Read and enjoy!**

(Yuuma POV)

I woke up at the crack of dawn to the sound of a bunch of bells ringing loudly. I immediately sat up on my bed, screaming my lungs out. Someone would have to take me to the hospital for a case of the busted lung if I kept at it. Therefore I forced myself to stop, because if my 'sensei' was the one taking me, he's probably be holding the map to the hospital upside down, or bust on some other clichéd bullshit like that, just to screw things up.

When I turned to my right hand side- you guessed it- Tobi was standing there with two huge church bells. Only he knows where the hell he got them, or even worse is _how_.

"Ugh…" I moaned, a headache beginning to take place as I stared at him groggily and said, "I hate your guts, you know that?"

We have training today with Konan-san and her subordinate!" He gushed, acting as if I had not voiced my last sentence.

_Wait…_ I thought. _Konan's subordinate? That one bombshell of a chick I saw the other day?_ I perked my head upwards in interest, and when he saw that I ACTUALLY acknowledged his words, he almost threw a parade.

I was barely about to ask what we were going to be doing, when he took my hand and dragged me out the door. "But first, Yuuma-chan needs a bath, because Yuuma-chan is stinky!" With that, he shoved me into a bathroom and shut the door.

_What is he talking about?_ I thought. I then looked down on my clothes, and found that I was STILL caked in mud. I sighed and go the water started. Once I took my clothes off and entered the tub, I sank all the way down. The steaming water washed over me, relaxing my kinked joints and muscles.

Without much thought, my hand immediately reached out, groping around for a bottle of shampoo. My right hand clasped around a strangely shaped bottle. I opened it absentmindedly, pouring nearly half of it atop my head. I set the bottle aside and began massaging the lumpy, gooey substance into my hair. _Wait a minute. Shampoo isn't supposed to be lumpy! _I thought, and immediately discontinued the process of rubbing whatever the hell this shit was into my hair.

For once is this cursed Hellhole, I had actually felt sane and relaxed, yet this had to ruin it. When I studied the 'shampoo', I found that it was everything but! My stomach churned, and for one sickening moment, I felt like I was going to throw up. This… _stuff_ looked like a girl's period!

"Okay, now he's gone too far!" I hollered as I desperately washed all of it off my head. Just as I was about to grab my katana and go slaughter him, naked or not, however, I took a closer look at what could only be Tobi's Homemade Piles of Shit, I realized it was just a bunch of barbeque and chopped tomatoes mixed together to make it look like a girl's rag.

I sighed with relief, but cursing myself all the while, wondering how I could have been idiotic enough to not have checked what it was before I decided on the genius idea of applying it. Looking over to the bottle where it had came from, I noticed that it was in the shape of a Strawberry Shortcake doll.

"Oh, what? So now it's Strawberry Short-shit, huh?" I muttered under my breath, my right eye twitching madly. "I better not be sleeping on a fucking strawberry next."

"Whatever." I finally mumbled, raiding the cabinets for something new. Finding nothing, I closed them and decided to just let my hair soak in water. It was not until I turned to the cabinet mirrors that I began to freak.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" I shrieked, running my hands through my poor, victimized hair. Thanks to that stupid shampoo, if you could even call it that, had made my hair go nappy. It currently looked like a 70's afro!

_RIP Yuuma Kai's hair, _I thought helplessly. _Why? Why do I have to have him as a sensei?_

Suddenly, Tobi burst through the door without even knocking (and literally THROUGH the door), holding up a bottle of what looked like pink, runny liquid. Panicking, I covered myself with a fluffy Strawberry Shortcake towel. _Aw, man! Not this, too!_ Seriously, it was getting old.

"What do you want, dickhead?" I questioned.

"Tobi is sorry! Wrong bottle!" With that, he handed me a shampoo bottle, shoved me back into the tub, and left in a flash.

"THE DOOR!" I called after him.

"Tobi is sorry about that, too! I know it's not ventilating enough!" He responded, coming back just as fast as he came, and breaking off the splintered wood that still remained.

I sighed heavily as he exited the room one again, and sunk as far down as I could sink. For a while there, I had seriously considered drowning myself. _Could be an easier way out of this mess, _I thought.

After I decided not to do it because he would probably find some way to bring me back to torture me again anyway, I got out of the tub once again to find some way to cover the entrance. This was when it all happened. A certain someone in an all-lavender outfit waltzed in, and we locked gazes. Now, I'm not sure if this was fortunate or not, but before I got out, I wrapped the Strawberry Shortcake towel around my hips.

"AAAAAHHHH!" We both shrieked and jumped just about a mile into the air. Outside, I could have SWORN I heard someone stifle a laugh, but you know what? Besides the embarrassment of a pink towel with tiny strawberries all over it, I didn't mind it all that much. I only wished that she were in the same state. However, I thought I heard a man's voice when she screamed. _No matter_, I decided. _That could have been my own._

Once we both abandoned the process of busting people's eardrums all around the world, we turned away blushing, but stayed rooted to the spot. Finally, Konan's subordinate decided to speak up. "So… I guess I should be leaving now." She suggested shyly.

"Eh… yeah." I agreed, until she began to move towards the door, and a small, nagging voice was ranting non-stop about how 'un-cool' I had been._ Real sly, Yuuma. Real sly, _it said to me.

_Flirt! _The voice inside my head ordered.

_In my current state? Hell no! _I thought back. _I've got a fuzzy little Strawberry Short-Shit towel, and my hair resembles Coolio! _

_ Just do it! _It shouted, and I finally complied. Back home, I had just about every girl drooling over me. I could pull this off, right? This wouldn't end up in Japan's Funniest Home Videos, right? Right?

"So you're the blond little bombshell I'm going to be training with?" I asked, trying to put on my 'sexy voice'. NOT. I was half expecting her to look at my up and down with a disgusted look and leave, but instead, she put on a mischievous smile.

"You got that right, and you know what? You're not so bad yourself." Suddenly, I found myself pushed up against a wall, her fingers running through my hair.

"Feisty, aren't we?" At my comment, she just smirked.

"You know, I've got a hair curler you can use. It would add quite the touch."

"Huh… you're an angel. Do you know how long I've gone without one?" I said, and her smirk grew wider."

"Madoka Mori, an angel?" She laughed. With that, she pecked me on the cheek, and left. I wished she had done something more, but no. I was just not that lucky.

She returned a couple of minutes later and handed me a purple curling iron. "Hey Yuuma! I brought you a new change of clothes, too, okay?" _Oh, I love her! I love her! I love her!_ Yes. When a certain lunatic named Tobi deprives you of everything you ever had, you learn to really appreciate the small things in life.

"Thanks Madoka! You really are an angel!" I said, and she giggled before closing the door softly behind her.

In a few minutes, I was changed in clean clothes, which were identical to my old ones, and curling my hair with the iron. The curler was working its magic, of course, and I didn't even bother to use the other bottle Tobi had given me, which actually contained shampoo this time. In the end, my hair was full of thick, dark brown curls.

NO, I was not a pretty boy. It's just that when you have my type of stubborn out of this world hair that tends to stick out in every possible direction, it's mandatory. Either that, or you're going to end up looking like Alfalfa times five the rest of your life. On my bearable days, it might resemble Sasori's, but that's it.

I rolled up the cable after the metal cooled, and headed out of the bathroom. I checked the hall, but there wasn't a single a single swirl-masked sensei around. _Thank goodness!_ I thought. _Things are finally going my way!_

As the clichéd role goes, I suddenly ran smack into Tobi, who seemed to appear out of thin air. _How the hell does this guy do that?_ A voice inside my head growled.

_Good gosh, _I thought, and began to wonder what torture he had planned for me now.

**A/N: For all of you who know who Coolio is, props to you! If not, look him up and you'll catch my drift! Anyway, don't forget to review. It's all that keeps me going!**


	16. Chapter 16: Why Didn't Anyone Tell Me!

Chapter 16: Why Didn't Anyone Tell Me?

**A/N: Yeah… sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but high school really is different from middle school, and keeping my grades up is my main priority. Anyway, on with chapter 16!**

(Madoka POV)

I was just picking up my fans to strap them to my back, when I heard urgent knocking at the door. Konan gave me a quick glance, signaling for me to open the door. Before I could reach it, however it burst open, and Yuuma Kai appeared in the door way, panting heavily and holding out my purple curler. Not a second later, his maniac sensei tackled him to the floor.

"Oh, you smell so pretty!" he wailed, while Yuuma was frantically using all of his strength to break out of his grip, yet still holding out my curler. I didn't know what to say, so I simply reached out and took it. Setting it on top of Konan's dresser, I stepped over both of them and out the door, weapons in hand. Konan followed, as did Tobi and Yuuma.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Konan as we walked towards a set of metal doors. My sensei pushed them open without a single sound, letting us into a flooded field. Our feet made strange echoing noises into the emptiness outside as we walked on the water.

Both men stopped mid-way on the field, but Konan and I kept going. We didn't halt until we came all the way across. "So now will you tell us what we're going to do?" I asked my sensei impatiently.

"Yep! We're going to do target practice!" Tobi answered hyperactively before Konan could. "And we're going to use Yuuma-chan for that!"

Yuuma, who was kicking the water at his feet in boredom, froze. "What do you mean by _use_?" He questioned, eyes narrowed, though there was something else in his voice, as if he didn't really want to know. Oh, this was going to be fun, even if he didn't think so.

Almost immediately after he said this, I whipped out my fans from their sheaths, and lightning chakra instantly began to flow. I focused its shape into needles, as I sent a storm of them in his direction. He turned to me just in time to witness my attack and dodge.

He moved swiftly, avoiding every one. The next time, I decided to send an even larger wave. This time around, he wasn't able to dodge all of them perfectly. One of the needles caught him on his right arm, and a wild smirk lit my face. It was time for my specialty.

The needle dissolved into a liquid and seeped into his skin through where it had been pierced. It went straight to his chakra network. Almost instantly, he fell to his knees, barely managing to keep from sinking down into the water, and began to spit blood. Multiple drops fell to the water and dissolved slowly. All of a sudden, he stood up stock-still on my command. This attack let me send a small amount of chakra per needle into another's system, and take almost complete control over their body. It was a bit like a genjutsu, and could be broken the same way, unless multiple needles had hit him. Then, it would become much more complicated than that.

However, I felt my control on his body falter as he fought back. I struggled to keep hold, but to no avail. He broke almost as suddenly as he had been caught. "Nice try, love, but I rock at genjutsu, so yeah." He called, and I mentally slapped myself. I had witnessed during the survival battle that he was really good with those types of techniques. He could easily dismiss things that are similar to it.

I glanced at him playfully, and, without warning, I sent him powerful gusts, this time, with wind chakra. Yes, I had more than one. I even had water, but I had to really work my ass off for it, though it already ran in my clan.

My attack swept him off his feet, and he nearly fell through the water when he landed back down. Our training continued this way for a long time until we were both worn out.

In the end, Tobi came over to where Konan was standing and whispered very loudly so that we all could hear. "No offense, Konan, but your subordinate SUCKS." With that, he ushered me towards the sidelines. "This is how you do it, Madoka-chan. Just watch and learn!" He exclaimed, and about a hundred clones appeared all around Yuuma with an aerial view, throwing countless kunai and shuriken.

"OH MY GOSH, YUUMA! ARE YOU OKAY?" I cried, rushing over to his side. I kneeled beside him and began to carefully remove all the weapons piercing his body.

"Do I look okay?" He questioned slowly. His voice was so weak and raspy that there was no room for the sarcasm he had intended to deliver. His eyelids soon started to close as a dizzy look spread across his face.

"No, no! Don't fall asleep! Don't you dare fall asleep!" I held him in my arms as he lost complete control over his chakra so that he wouldn't sink down. I then turned to Tobi, my face having bloody murder written all over it, but first things first before I beat the living hell out of Tobi.

Yuuma was less than half conscious by the time we arrived at the hospital wing. It was only a short distance away, but then again, he was severely injured. I lay him on a bed as Konan came out of a smaller room with a bottle of purple liquid, a rag, and bandages in her hands.

"Oh Yuuma-chan! Tobi is so sorry! Yuma-chan knows he is!" Tobi sobbed, kneeling down at the foot of the bed. A vein threatened to burst at my skull. It was already visible and bulging as I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up! You're giving us all a headache!" I said angrily, and Tobi cringed. Sure enough, a vein similar to mine was protruding on both Konan and Yuuma's temples.

We moved to the other side of the bed as my sensei dabbed the liquid on all of his wounds and placed bandages over them. She removed his robe to proceed to do the same to his torso, but I stopped her, a mischievous smile playing at my lips. "Let me do this." Konan shrugged, handed me the materials, and left the room, taking Tobi with her.

I then drenched the cloth in the liquid and rubbed it across his chest. He jumped a little, but soon relaxed at my touch. After I was finished with his upper body, I began to undo his pants, where he had at least five more wounds.

"Hey there!" He yelped as I rubbed the inner part of his right thigh. I giggled in the feminine voice I had been trying to keep up. My voice was already close enough to a female as it was, but I still faked whenever I met someone I fancied.

When I was finished bandaging his wounds (and teasing him while I was at it if you know what I mean), I leaned toward him and pecked him on the cheek. When I tried to back away, however, I found that he had his arm upraised to the small of my back, holding me in place. He raised his lips to mine, and when they met, I shivered slightly. He was such a good kisser…

Well, I'm not going to gross you out with details, but let's just say it involved quite a lot of tongue. This was when I decided that it was wrong letting him believe a lie, even if I hadn't exactly started it. Therefore I lowered my tone to normal, and said, "You know, I'm a guy."

He froze for a split second, probably to consider the change in my voice, but then began to laugh until the point of tears. "That's a real good one!" He laughed, and I frowned. Did I really look that much like a girl that not even the change in my voice (though small) would reveal it?

My hands moved to the collar of my coat and unbuttoned it slowly to take it off. "I was serious." I pressed on in a monotone, showing off my bare, flat chest.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" He burst, surprising me, and making me jump just about six feet in the air. His sudden outburst was followed by the determined attempt to make his way to the sink. I let him out of pure shock, and… maybe a little heartbreak. It was hard being gay. You could never expect much else.

Yuuma finally got to the sink and began pouring soap into his mouth and scrubbing his tongue with his hands. I shook my head at how immaturely he was handling this situation, but this wasn't the first time this had happened. I should have known what his reaction would be.

When he finally finished, he supported his still weak self on the counter, panting heavily, before he turned his head to face the celling, cursing. "Why didn't anyone fucking tell me?" He hollered, and then proceeded to bang his head on a nearby wall. "Okay, Kami! I get it! Just let me wake already!"

Oh, but things wouldn't end this way. No matter how immaturely he had taken this, I still had eyes for him. He _would_ be mine, and no one was going to stop me.

**A/N: Gah! I'm finally finished with this thing! Hmmm… poor Madoka, but who knows! Maybe I'll make Yuuma stay with him anyway. Ya know! Add a little shounen ai to the mix! You decide! I'm setting up a poll on whether or not that should happen! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I have a feeling this is going to be the last one in a long time. Now… back to my biology homework DX!**


End file.
